Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: Haruhi was never able to go to Ouran after it was blown away by a mysterious accident, but still overcame her dreams of being a lawyer. Now, 1 year after her first case, she is taken to Hell literally to be Queen alongside the Shadow King. last chapter up
1. I

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**I just thought of something… A great Story idea… This'll be great. ;D**

**Hope you enjoy this!! **

**Sorry, I wrote this while I was watching Gravitation, so that's why Haruhi's mood is so coarse. Yuki's mood is so course! **

**(Yuki RULES!)**

**Yeah, I got into it after seeing some weird Yaoi music clips when I was looking for Yami no Matsuei on iMesh, and gravitation was one of them, and it looked pretty good (what with the cross-dressing-Shuichi who thinks that Yuki doesn't like him just because Shuichi's a guy). ANYWAY! So, yes, that's just the story of why Haruhi is so coarse. **

**(Youtube sucks coz I spent 2 hours looking for the episodes and when I found some that work, the next day, they took all the episodes off. GO TO HELL YOUTUBE!) **

**Oh, and I got the idea of this story when I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Why? Because in the musical, there's a demon that comes to Earth looking for a queen, and it looked like a good way to make a story. Don't worry – Kyouya's not going to go to Earth looking for a queen. It's going to be just a tad different. **

**Well, ENJOY!! **

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**I**

**--------------**

Haruhi sat at the table and sipped at her coffee. While she waiting for the person whom she was supposed to meet up with, she drank about 3 cups of coffee. She had been waiting for 10 minutes, and the thought of her old high school came into her mind. She had never gone to Ouran. Never in her life had she gone to Ouran. She hadn't even heard of the school. Okay, well, that part was a lie. She heard of Ouran, but she was never able to step into the rich school. It was her dream since her mother died, but she wasn't able to go… She dreaded the fact and always tried to forget the reason, but she never let anybody see how upset she was about it. On the year that she was going to finally go, there was a terrible accident and the school had burnt down.

"Hello," the person sighed heavily, taking a seat and taking deep breaths. "I'm so sorry I'm late," the girl said.

"I've been waiting for longer then 10 minutes," Haruhi said harshly. "But then again, I'm not the one who needs a lawyer."

"I'm very sorry, but I had to drop my children to school because my husband wouldn't drive them," she said.

Haruhi nodded. "It's okay. Good thing I'm patient. Now, did you bring the things I asked for yesterday?"

The girl nodded, handing Haruhi a folder. "It's al there. Passport, work details, money insurance – all of it."

Haruhi smiled. "Good. Court will commence in one week exactly, starting at 2 o'clock. I need you to make sure that you, your husband and your children are all there—"

"What? My Children…?! You said nothing about bringing my children along!"

Haruhi looked up at the lady. "You're children are some parts of the proof, Mrs. Umma, or have I left that part out?"

The lady looked down to her hands that were lying neatly on the table.

Haruhi stood up after taking her last sip of coffee, and waved back at the woman as she picked up the files. "I'll see you next week, then," Haruhi said. "Don't worry, Mrs. Umma. You'll have the kids and the money. I promise."

"Are you really able to make such a promise?" she asked.

Haruhi looked at the poor lady sitting on the table from the corner of her eye. "Are you really able to ask such a question?" she asked back.

The lady looked back down to her hands.

"Can I trust to see you there next week?" Haruhi asked, turning back to the lady with her hands on her hips. "Or will you not show?"

"I promise," the lady nodded.

"I don't want you to promise me something that you can't do," Haruhi glared. "I don't want you to promise even if you _can_ keep it. I just want to know if I can trust you or not."

The lady looked up at Haruhi. She smiled after second, and nodded. "I'll be there."

"Good. See you next week."

---------------

Haruhi pulled off her tie and threw it onto a couch. She sighed deeply, and changed out of her working clothes. She changed her black leather skirt into a pair of jeans and changed her black blazer and white polo-shirt into a red singlet shirt. She still looked work-y, except she was just a casual worker now that she was in the confidence of her own home.

She sat on the couch and went through the file that she had gotten from the woman at the coffee parlour. All the correct files were in hand and in perfect order. Everything that was acquired was there, and there was also just a small extra – but this was good. This would definitely win the argument.

Smiling, she walked into the kitchen and made herself a 'congratulations-for-a-great-victory-before-the-court-even-starts!' snack.

A few minutes later, she decided to go through her jewellery set again. These pieces of Jewellery were very special to Haruhi. She got them a few days after her first trial, most of them gifts from her client.

She opened the box and took out a necklace that she had yet to try on. There were many, seeing as her first trial was only exactly one year ago in 5 more days. She looked up to the mirror while she put it on and smiled at her reflection. She looked down to the other jewellery and decided that the one that she was wearing was the most exquisite of them all. It was something that she bought on auction when the remaining students of Ouran were selling personal things that belonged to them and their friends who had been deceased.

She looked back up to the mirror and gasped. Someone was standing behind her. Not someone… _Two_ someone's… They looked exactly the same, both with reddish-brownish hair, parted on different sides, and they both had hazel eyes. They looked about her age, and they were both wearing a red singlet shirt and black pants.

Haruhi spun around and stared at the two in shock. "Who… who are you?" she breathed.

The two looked at each other, smiling like a couple of demons, and turned back to her. "We are here to thank you, our dear Queen," the one on the right said.

"Thank me?" Haruhi blinked. "For what…?"

"For freeing us," the one on the left grinned evilly.

"Freeing you…?" Haruhi repeated. "What are you talking about?"

The two (Haruhi decided 'Twins' would be a better word) smirked. "We've come for you, our dear Queen," they said together.

_Definitely Twins, _Haruhi thought. "Wait, what?!" she asked. "You've come for me? And what's with the 'Queen' thing?"

"Please, follow us," the twins said, both lending out a hand.

When Haruhi didn't react, the twins took hold of her arm, pulling her towards them. She started screaming. "Let go! Let me go, you stupid brats!" They kept pulling at her arm until she was standing just between them. "I said, let go!" she screamed again, but the twins' strength was too much. They were way too strong for her.

The twins shook their heads. "Come with us," they whispered into her ear, making her shiver just a bit. Okay, she had to admit, it had been a while since her last man, but she wasn't just going to give up when she was trapped – at least, not without a fight.

There was no time to give a fight. No, the twins didn't do anything to her. What they did was much scarier.

Fire filled the room. How the fire started, Haruhi had no idea, but the fire engulfed the room, and Haruhi thought that she was going to die. (Of course, that was the twins' idea.)

"Please, your Majesty, don't be afraid of the fire," the twin on the right smiled.

"If you do," the one on the left said, "then there'd be no future for you with us."

Haruhi started breathing frantically. What was happening? What was she seeing? "_HELP!_" she screamed as loud as she could. "_PLEASE HELP ME SOMEONE! LET GO OF ME! HELPPP!!!!_"

"Don't scream, milord," the twin on the right said. "Nobody can hear you anyway. This fire keeps the voices on the inside inside."

"Oh, my God," Haruhi started breathing more frantically. "Please let me go," she pleaded, falling, her arms slipping out of the twins arms slowly. "Please let me out of here."

The twins shook their heads. "There is no way out anymore."

"Besides," the twin on the left said, "our King awaits for your arrival."

Haruhi looked up at the twins, tears in her eyes. The twins scowled at her. "Majesty, we are not letting you out," the twin on the right growled. He bent down, taking the small semi-circled glasses off her nose and wiping away the tears. He leaned in to her ear. "We are taking you to a much better place," he whispered.

She shook her head furiously, closing her eyes tight. She tried prying herself free from the twins, but they were much too strong – stronger than the natural human being. "Let go of me!" she screamed.

They did as she pleaded, sending her flying into the fire, the flames engulfing her whole body, making her skin and bones sizzle. She screamed in agony, but she couldn't move anymore. She was stunned with pain. She felt her soul leaving her body, but before she felt herself dying, she was picked out of the flame by the twins, and everything went black.

She wasn't seen ever again. The only things that remained was the necklace.

---------------

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 1. There's more to come soon. It took me 3 days to write this, so you BETTER REVIEW!! **

**Thanks for reading this. I love you. -angel eyes- :P**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**xoxo**

**Amnoying Ammii **

**MWAHZ **


	2. II

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**This is up quicker then I thought it would be...**

**ENJOY!! **

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**II**

**--------------**

The Shadow King stood when he saw his two devils walking towards him, the girl in hand.

"I knew I could trust you," he said emotionlessly.

The girl wasn't alive, but she was. She was neither dead, nor alive.

"Leave us," the Shadow King waved away the two fiends. The twins nodded, laying the girl on the floor. He walked towards the female and patted her hair back, slipping her glasses off her face. He almost laughed. He remembered when he was alive and how he used to wear almost identical glasses to the ones she was wearing.

The girl groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning," the Shadow King smiled down at her – the first emotion he ever let on his face in years.

The girl sat up slowly, holding onto her head as she did. "Wh… What happened? Where am I?"

The Shadow King grinned evilly, and stood up, helping the girl up with him. He saw the necklace around her neck, and cupped it into his hand, looking at it with transfixed eyes. "May I ask, where did you find this?"

"Find?" the girl repeated. "I didn't find it. I got it at an auction a few years back when the Ouran Academy was burnt down."

"Ah, I see," the Shadow King smiled. "So, my dear lady, what is your name?" he asked, letting go of the necklace.

"I don't find any reason to answer any of your questions before I get some answers myself," the girl snapped.

The King nodded understandingly. "Please, ask away."

"Firstly, who are you?"

"Me?" the Shadow King said. "I am who was once known as Kyouya, but am known throughout this land as the Shadow King."

She raised her eyebrows at his as if he were some kind of lunatic, but dropped it. "Secondly, where am I? What happened?"

The Shadow King smiled. He knew this question would come. "My, what beautiful hair you have," he said, changing the topic and curling a loose strand of hair around a finger.

"Do _not_ avoid any of my questions!" the girl snapped. "Where am I?!"

He nodded. "This, milady, is what is known to you humans as Hell."

The girl froze, probably finally remembering the incident in her room when the twins had gone to get her. "H-Hell…?" she stuttered.

He smirked. "It's not so bad once you get used to it," he said. "I mean, you are going to be living her for the rest of eternity – as Queen."

Her head shot up. "What?!" she snapped.

"That is why you are here. That is why I have asked for you to come to me. You found my necklace. The first person to put this on will be my Queen. You were first, were you not?"

"I… I… I don't know – how the bloody hell am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, come now, Hell is not bloody," the Shadow King joked.

The girl looked down to her hands and saw that they were burnt. "Why me?" she whispered. "Why did you do this to me?" She looked up at him with fiery eyes. "Why me?!" she screamed.

"I didn't choose you," he said bluntly. "Fate brought us together. Although," he smirked, leaning into her face, his lips only inches away from hers, "I must say – you are one handsome young lady."

"Ew," she pushed away from him. "And you are one disgusting pig," she snapped.

The Shadow King scowled. "You are my Queen now, wether you like it or not," he snarled, "and you will never be able to get home. _This_ is your home now."

"I didn't want this!"

"And you think I did?" he snapped. The girls' eyes softened and her arms stopped flailing around. "You think I _wanted _to die at such a young age? You think I _wanted_ to leave my family and friends?" He looked down at her, and his features softened just a little, his tone lowered just a bit. "I am sorry," he said, "but this is your destiny. You are my queen, and I forbid you to leave." The girl stood where she was, staring deep into his eyes. "Now, please tell me your name."

---------------

**Mmm… I'm eating Pizza… Mmm…**

---------------

"Condition number 239: You do as you promised. You will show me the world as it would have been had Ouran never burnt down."

"Agreed," Kyouya nodded.

"Condition number 240: I am allowed to roam these halls as much as I plea."

"You didn't have to bring that up. Do as you wish."

"Condition number 241: Shut up while I'm stating the conditions."

Kyouya laughed – which looked like it was _VERY_ new to the twins (although, the Twins also did let a little giggle out at that request).

"Condition number 242: I can go to Earth every once in a while."

"Now, dear, that cannot be allowed!" Kyouya rebutted.

"You are in no position to argue!" Haruhi snapped. "I have court in only 2 days now. My client would be very disappointed if I wasn't to show."

"Well, then I shall come with you."

"Hah, get stuffed," Haruhi snorted. "This is important, and I don't need you breathing down my neck on Earth as well."

"She has a point, milord," the twins said.

"Thankyou," Haruhi smiled at them – which looked new to them as well. _I guess Hell really is a place of torture, _Haruhi thought.

"I will not let my Queen go to Earth unattended," Kyouya glared.

Haruhi crossed her arms. "Condition number 1: Do as I say," Haruhi stated, "or have you already forgotten?"

Kyouya looked down at Haruhi with angry eyes, and turned his gaze elsewhere so that he didn't hurt her. "Please, continue," he said through gritted teeth. She was only there for one day and already she was a burden.

"Condition number 243: I can do my work here and you will _not _disturb me."

"Agreed," Kyouya sighed.

"Condition number 244: If I am to live here, I can change it anyhow I want."

"Redecorate Hell…?" Kyouya smiled down at her amusingly.

"Yes," she said seriously.

He laughed and nodded at her request. "Anything else, my Queen…?"

"Oh, yes, just one more. Condition number 245," Haruhi said, looking back down to the parchment that was in her hands. "I can call you by your real name."

"Okay, that is too far!" he snapped.

Haruhi only looked up at him, no obvious emotions on her face. The only emotion he could see was seriousness.

"No. Not in a million years – literally."

Haruhi only looked up at him, not a word coming out of her mouth. She only stared at him.

"I said no!" he snapped.

She still didn't move. She just looked up at him.

Kyouya gritted his teeth and finally gave in. "Fine, fine," he sighed. "Please say that's it."

"It is," Haruhi nodded, handing him the stabled sheets. "You can go through them if you want, or you could eat it – whichever, I have thousands of copies and I have it saved on the computer you lent me and also on disks and on my USB stick."

Kyouya smirked. He remembered what they all were back from his old days – from back when he was still alive. "I think I shall go with eating it," he said.

"Well, I hope you're hungry, coz I have about a million more, and I'll be making more on Earth and giving to my friends so that you can't throw them all into the fire."

Kyouya sighed, and turned to leave. "Have fun," he said, retreating to his chambers. "Wake me up when you return," he said and disappeared in the darkness.

Haruhi watched after him, questions rolling inside her head. Haruhi saw the twins grinning from ear-to-ear at each other, and smiled back at them. They looked at her, jumped up at the same time, ran up to her and hugged her. "Now we see why the other us like you so much!" they said at the same time, rubbing their cheeks against hers. She looked at them puzzled through the corner of both her eyes, and pushed away, walking over to Kyouya's chamber.

"Are you here Kyouya?" she called.

"Hmm," was the reply.

She walked towards what looked like a bed and sat on it, looking down at his face that was resting on red rock that looked like still molten lava that was taking shape or inside see-through… something-ness. She patted his head, pushing away hair from his now closed and annoyed eyes. "I'm sorry if that's too much to ask," she said.

"Not only do you want to go back to Earth, but you want to call me by my human name, the one I've been dreading since the day I died…?" he said, eyes still closed.

"I need to go to Earth – it's important."

"More important then me?" he asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I've only known you for a day. I would know my job for exactly 1 year in 4 days to come!"

Kyouya didn't say anything. His eyes were still shut. He looked really upset. Haruhi bent down and kissed him. Kyouya opened on eye quickly and looked up at Haruhi. "What was that for?" he asked when she sat up again.

"I don't know," she shrugged, standing. Kyouya sat up and looked at her. Her face was turned away from him. "I'll see you later," she said, and took a step, only to be stopped when Kyouya reached out for her hand. She looked down at him by just turning her head. "Yes?"

He didn't say anything. He pulled her back onto his… rock-of-a-bed… and kissed her smoothly, embracing her into his powerful arms. She didn't struggle free, but instead, hugged him back, although softly.

About half a minute later, he released her, looking deeply into her beautiful brown babies (meaning eyes). They were soft, unlike they were when she read her conditions to living as his Queen, and they looked loving.

She coughed into her fist and stood up. "I think I should be going now," she said, walking out of the chamber.

"Be safe," he called out to her as he watcher her disappear into the blackness. "I expect to see you soon."

---------------

**This didn't take me as long as the first chapter… huh… well, would ya look at that… Oh, and sorry if you think this is a little fast paced. If ya got any problems with it, leave it in the review:D lol**

**I just thought of something. I can't imagine Kyouya without glasses… It's what makes him him. Well, there's a sight for ya! **

**Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Did I forget to mention this is rated T for a reason? –angelic eyes- :P**

**Bye everyone. It's 4:20 in the morning, my dad's coming home pretty soon and I'm dead tired. Bye! **

**Next chapter soon to come. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**xoxo**

**Amnoying Ammii**

**MWAHZ TO ALL THE REVIEWERS **


	3. III

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review to the last chapter. I love you all so much! **

**I have a question though… What's AU mean…? Sorry, I'm stupid. XD It took me about a month to realise what OC means and I think that it's still wrong. lol**

**WELL, ENJOY!! **

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**III**

**--------------**

"Court will commence in 5 minutes!" cried the judge. "If Miss Fujioka is not here, you shall lose this case!"

Mrs Umma turned her head to look at her husband who was smiling at her. "Can't throw me in jail if your lawyer isn't here," he said over to her and laughed at her terrible defeat with all the trouble she had gone through.

The door at the front of the room opened, and Haruhi walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late," she called, walking to the front of the room, fixing up her tie. Behind her were two red-headed twins and a tall, dark and handsome man. She pointed to the stools beside her randomly, and the twins took a seat quickly. The handsome man didn't oblige to her wish though. "Kyouya, I said sit down," she whispered sternly, turning to him.

He glared down at her for a second, and then took a seat. "As my queen wishes," he growled low.

"Haruhi," Mrs Umma ran up to her. "I thought you wouldn't come. I was so afraid. I heard about your apartment."

Haruhi looked up from fixing her tie. "My apartment…? Oh, yes, yes, right. Um, I'm just living with a friend now. We'll talk about this later. We have to get this started some time, right, your honour?"

"Correct, Miss Fujioka," he nodded. "So glad you could make it."

"It's my job, sir."

---------------

**I'm eating chips while I'm supposed to be writing… lol… I've been eating/drinking junkie stuff instead of writing. . Oh well. The chapter's going to be done pretty soon, anyway. Okay, CONTINUE WITH THE CHAPTER!**

---------------

Kyouya watched the way Haruhi asked hard but necessary questions and he almost laughed when she made the husband of the defendant sweat with fear. _That's my girl,_ he thought.

"Is it true that you had assaulted her many times since the first day of marriage?" Haruhi asked loudly after her last question.

"Objection!" the other lawyer yelled.

"Denied," the judge yelled back, banging his hammer on the table. "Please, continue, Miss Fujioka."

"Thankyou your honour," she nodded up at him. "Mr Umma. It was said by Mr Fulla that he had seen you strike her. Is this correct?"

No reply.

"What, cat on the tongue now, is it?" she asked. "It didn't seem like you were upset when Mrs Tangula was up here, asking your questions."

"Because she didn't ask useless questions," he said, leaning back in his chair.

The crowd started murmuring. "Order in the court!" the judge yelled.

The court went like this for almost an hour, until it was finally break time. "Court will commence tomorrow in approximately 24 hours. I don't expect anybody to be late." The judge eyed Haruhi as he said this.

As Haruhi was talking to her client and packing her things at the same time, the twins jumped over to her. Kyouya only stood up slowly, smiling at his Queen, walking towards her casually.

"We already have this case in the bag," the Twins grinned, rubbing their cheeks against hers when they got up to her.

The lady (known to Kyouya as Mrs. Umma) blinked at the twins and smiled. "Are they cousins of yours or something?" she asked.

"No, these two are just friends," Haruhi said, pushing away the Twins.

"They look like they're very fun people to hang out with," she said.

Mrs Umma's two children ran towards her and embraced her into a hug on both sides. One was aged 8 and the other 5. "Mummy, can we go home now?" the oldest one asked.

"Yes, dears," she said, patting them on the head. "I just have to speak with Miss Fujioka for a second." She bent down and swept her 5 year old son into her arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," Haruhi said, leaning down to be face-to-face with the 8 year old. "Can I just have a private word with your mum for a second?" she asked. "You can play with Hikaru and Kaoru while we're gone. They're very fun people, and they just love children."

"We do?" the Twins asked. She glared at them deathly, making them take the kids away from their mum in two seconds top.

Haruhi took Mrs Umma to a corner away from Kyouya's ears and whispered to her so as no one could hear their conversation.

"Oh, thankyou so much," Kyouya heard Mrs Umma say as Haruhi walked away, cleaning her glasses. "Miss Fujioka, you really are one of the best."

Haruhi didn't reply. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, I'm very sorry for being late this morning," Haruhi stopped in her tracks, turning back to Mrs Umma. "My… er… _boyfriend_… kept me busy."

Mrs Umma gaped at her – first, probably because of how handsome Kyouya was and how Haruhi could ever find someone like him, and second, probably because of how smart Haruhi looked (**I'll let you think up the rest of that paragraph**).

"Oh, no, Mrs Umma, it's nothing like that," Haruhi said. "It was… busy… is all, and he's showing me something that I've wanted to see for years." Again, Mrs Umma gaped. "Please, don't get the wrong idea," Haruhi sighed. "It's much different to what you're thinking. Well, tomorrow then," Haruhi said, turning to Kyouya.

The twins gave the two children (who were now laughing and smiling) to their mother and followed the couple.

"I must say, very well done," Kyouya said down to Haruhi.

"I've been doing it for a year tomorrow. It's my job."

"Yes, I understand, but that was excellent. I don't think I've seen anything better."

"Oh, please," Haruhi almost laughed. "I saw the twins getting bored out of their skulls. There's no way you could have lived through that. Heck, it's hard for me to live through that myself."

He smiled down at her impudence.

"When we get back… home, I guess… you're going to continue with where we finished off with, aren't you?" Haruhi asked, looking up, taking the glasses off and stuffing them into her suitcase.

"I will," Kyouya nodded.

---------------

**Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter then the other 2 and I am SO SORRY for making this a little English… British English, not English English… **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will explain what she was on about and what she was so later for. Sorry if you thought it was boring, but I just wanted you all to see what a 'normal' day in court was like for Haruhi. Actually, no, I just wanted to keep you all in suspense. Kidding, lol. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it came up late (wow… 4 sorries… Yes, I'm apologetic), but I had a block out when I turned MSN on… **

**BYE!! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! **

**xoxo**

**Amnoying Ammii**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPPY!!**


	4. IV

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review to the last chapter. I love you all so much! **

**And to everyone who's now wondering about the necklace that was left in the fire and now back on her neck, there's a reason it's 'doubled'. :P **

**Okay, the stories going to get a little confusing in this chapter. Hope you're up for it. **

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**IV**

**--------------**

_Haruhi sat down at a desk with the twins on each side. A teacher was at the front of the class and was explaining a school project which Haruhi intended to finish during the Host Club meeting while Tamaki was doing his usual nothing-ness. After the lesson, the twins pulled Haruhi (who was dressed up as a male for some strange reason) towards the third music room. Waiting inside were Tamaki, the King of the Host Club, Kyouya, the character that put the breeze in Cool, Mori, the character who was born Wild at Heart, and Hunny, who was just the most cutest little thing you ever did see. _

"_Haruhi," Tamaki yelled, running towards her. "Today's a special day!" _

"_Not now Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi glowered. "I have an assignment to do." _

"_We have 5 weeks to finish it off," the twins said. _

"_Better now then late or never," Haruhi said, pulling away from the blond male—_

---------------

"I don't understand this one bit, Kyouya," Haruhi said, pushing away the dark crystal. "It can't be true. It can't!"

"It is," the twins smiled together.

"But it can't," Haruhi said. "I mean, there is no way that I would have changed my gender. It's absurd!"

Kyouya smirked. "You said you would like to continue," he said, looking back down into the crystal, "Or do you wish to stop? I told you that it was too much for you to handle at such an early point in your _death_."

He said that last word with such coldness and carelessness that Haruhi wanted to hit him. Instead, she kept her cool. "I never said it was too much," she said. "I mean, I've seen worse – much worse – but this is just… It's just too _crazy_," she said, finally finding a word to fit what she felt. "There is no way – even in Hell – that I, attorney at law, would change my gender just so that I could get higher grades. I mean, sure, my hair was shorter in high school, but I didn't make that a reason to make myself into a guy. I mean, really, please, this can't be what would have happened had Ouran Academy never caught fire and burnt down." (**Do you get it now? –smirk–**)

He shook his head, pulling the crystal out of the air and onto his lap. "If you don't wish to continue—"

"I do, but give me something more realistic here, Kyouya. That's just impossible!"

Kyouya looked down to his dark shoes. "Nothing is impossible," he said. "Actually, everything you see in this crystal is true. Nothing told is a lie, and if it was, the crystal will shatter into pieces in your hands. Besides, I've witnessed these things myself."

Haruhi stopped ranting and stared at Kyouya. "You've witnessed it? How…?"

He smirked again, keeping his answer at bay.

The twins ran towards her before she could strike Kyouya and held her back. "We've been there, too," the twins said, still pulling her back.

She stopped frantically kicking around and turned to the twins. "How could you have been there when we never even met?" she snapped.

Kyouya only shook his head. "Please take your seat," Kyouya smiled, his eyes closed.

"Tell me," she said with fiery eyes.

He shook his head again. The twins had moved back, but Kyouya wasn't afraid. "Do you want to continue watching, or should I put it away?" he asked.

Haruhi didn't answer for a moment, but then slumped into her seat, sighing. "Fine, fine, don't tell me. I'll find out, anyway."

Before they were able to continue the story, Haruhi had looked down at her arms – now bare from when she changed her clothes – and sighed again. She still had deep burn marks on her arms, and they looked hideous. How she would ever be able to go to Earth casually was a wonder, but she'd have to think about that later. Kyouya had continued the story already, and Haruhi was curious to what her life would have been like had Ouran Academy never burnt down.

---------------

**I'm eating honey on toast… I hate honey… But this is good… Huh, well, would ya look at that?! XD lol**

---------------

"Do you ever get tired?" Kyouya said to his Queen 3 hours later.

"Shh!" she snapped. "This is intriguing!"

"Of course it is when you're not arguing about how impossible it is," he grumbled, slumping back in his seat. He wondered how long it would take her to finally go to bed. She had a long day ahead of her and he didn't want her to fall asleep on her feet, even if she could do it.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and Kyouya snatched the dark crystal away from her. "That's enough," he said. "Go to bed. You look dead-tired."

"No, I have to see it!"

"I said," Kyouya roared, looming out of his seat like a shadow and staring down to Haruhi with vicious red eyes, "Go. To. BED!"

Haruhi stood and looked up at the now burning eyes. He had grown taller too, and (seeing as Hell had no ceiling) he just kept on growing within every second until Haruhi had to give up. She admitted to herself, she didn't want to be far away from his luring eyes, and she definitely didn't want them to change to such a length so that she wouldn't be able to see them again. "Oh, fine," she sighed and pushed past his large form. "I'll go to bloody bed."

Kyouya watched her walk away as he got smaller and blinked at how easily she was taken. Was that all it took? And all this time he thought it would take even more then the most dreadful puppy eyes to get her to do as he said.

He waited for her to go to her – _their_ – chamber and slumped back into his seat again. He thought to himself.

---------------

**Kyouya is thinking to you here. **

_Kyouya, the one in the crystal, has died already, along with everyone, but he isn't in my kingdom. Have you ever heard the expression 'time repeats itself'? Well, it's true, although, it changes in many ways. It's quite hard to explain so early in the story. Although, I will explain, so it's possible for you to understand this towards the end. _

_Life can change to different levels, but the same people will remain. What happens is that God is willing to give some people a second chance in life, but some mess it up. The fire incident: that was no accident. It was done for one person, so that he never got a chance again. _

_I hated the story in the crystal and I hated watching what my life would have been like had Haruhi come into it. It was depressing – very depressing. I hated the way the crystal spoke (or showed) of how happy I was to be. _

_I've taken a peak at heaven. It is not what you think of it to be. Everyone you love will be there, but you would never see a person you despise… never. If you are despised by even a child, then you come to my kingdom. Unless…_

_Yes, there is an 'unless'… unless you are forgiven by someone of pure heart. At such a young age, Haruhi was the most pure of hearts there ever was, and if only… if only I hadn't been so reckless… I would have… I would have… _

_It's hard for me to speak of the incident, because it hurt. It still does. It burns me inside, even if the fire had left my body so long ago. But this fire that burns me now isn't the fire that killed me. No, it's my soul that burns me to ashes, slowly, slowly, slowly killing me in my death. Once I've died after my death, there's nothing. I've disappeared from reality and the imagination. Nobody will remember me. Not even my face will pop into their heads. Photographs will burn once I have, and not a trace – not even a fingerprint for the thing I've touched will burn – will give anyone a single memory. _

_But, that has nothing to do with this. It just seemed to correspond with what I was saying. _

_So, have you ever heard the expression 'life repeats itself'? Well, it's true, although it changed in many ways. This world and the other are different. You are different, although your body and your personalities stay the same. Your heart will change. Your destiny will change. The only things that stay the same (other than body and personality) is your soul. If you were born with a dark soul, you remain like that until forgiven by a pure soul. _

_In my life, I had a dark soul. If only the fire hadn't started. If only I hadn't locked the door. If only… _

_If only, if only. These seem to be mostly the only words that everybody uses. They're words that everyone uses when they make a mistake, but no one can go back into the past and change anything. Once it's done, there's nothing that can put it back to how it was. That's it, it's finished. _

_Time will repeat itself, sometimes for better or worse. But it will. Nothing can stop it. Once it starts, nothing can change it – unless, of course, you're Heaven and Hells gift… like myself…_

_---------------_

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it was so short (if you think that's short) and for getting it up so late. I got excited when 'Justice League' came on on Cartoon Network. :P Ye, I just went to see if anything interesting was on and that was on, so I thought, 'hey, I haven't seen Justice League in AGES! I've missed it. I should see what I've missed.' Ye, I used to love Justice League… **

**Um, forget I wrote any of that… I really only went to watch Disney… AND MTV! Don't eat me… or laugh… **

**Yeah, I'm an idiot :P lol**

**Okay, next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are the only things that keep me writing this, so review if you want me to finish the next chapter. **

**xoxo **

**Amnoying Ammii**

**MWAHZ TO MY REVIEWERS!!! **

**---------------**

**Just some randomness: GRAVITATION IS THE BEST ANIME EVER!! . I HATE YOUTUBE BECAUSE I ONLY HAD 3 EPISODES LEFT (out of 13) AND THEY TOOK ALL THE EPISODES OFF YOUTUBE!! . GO TO BLOODY HELL YOUTUBE!! Not the one where Kyouya is in, but the more… evil one where you get torture and stuff… **

**YUKI IS HOT! SHUICHI IS ADORABLE! NITTLE GRASPER IS A COOL GROUP! What kind of name is bad luck? O.o  
****(lol My name on MSN :P lmaoo) It's my new obsession. **

**You didn't have to read any of this randomness… I'm just bored out of my skull… and I'm hungry… **


	5. V

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Thanks to all reviewers. I luv you all so much right now **

**This chapter is also a little confusing… Enjoy!**

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**V**

**--------------**

"I don't believe you," Haruhi snapped. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, and her skin was glowing, although duller then before. She was also wearing bright pink lipstick and a gloss over it.

"It's true," Tamaki sighed.

"It's a lie!"

Tamaki took hold of Haruhi's hand. "It's all true, dear."

Haruhi snatched her hand away. "Do not… call me… dear…" she growled, and stormed off. "I'll just go look for her myself."

---------------

"You have got to be joking," Haruhi said. She was wearing a red shirt, over it a dark black jacket with furred arms, and a black and red skirt – the colours bleeding together – and her skin was shining the room up brightly, more then ever. She was also wearing dark crimson lipstick and a gloss over it.

"It's all true," Kyouya smiled down at her.

"This is a dream," she said, slapping her face. "Wake up, Haruhi. Wake up."

Kyouya took hold of Haruhi's hand before she could slap herself again. "It's all true, my Queen."

Haruhi looked down at his hand and rested her other free hand on the wall behind her, steadying herself. "Kyouya…" Her eyes glistened as she looked up to meet his. She laughed. "You dork." She pulled her hand away and rested her whole body on the wall. She felt like she just stopped breathing completely – although, she didn't need to breath, anyway. This was such a surprise.

---------------

She was surely surprised. Not because of the thing Kyouya had did, but more so because of what she was seeing.

"Tamaki," Haruhi breathed, trying to find his chest to lean on. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This… cannot… be HAPPENING!" She slammed her hand on his chest, but it didn't hurt him. They felt no pain, seeing as they were dead and all.

Tamaki took hold of her hand again before she could punch another hole in his chest. "Please, don't," he said slowly, quietly.

"But Tamaki! He cheated her death! It's unacceptable!" She pushed him away and stormed into another bright room. "Twins!" she called.

The twins ran towards her. They were both wearing bright shirts and baby blue jeans. "Yes?" they asked.

"I need you to get the other two," she said. "Tell them to tell their king that this is totally unacceptable."

"Yes," they nodded and ran off.

Kyouya walked towards her slowly. "Haruhi, you should just let them be. Having the two of you here… would it not be confusing?"

"Shut up!" she snapped, punching him in the face and sending him to the floor. "It's your fault. It's ALL your fault."

"Haruhi—"

"Be quiet, Tamaki!" she yelled. "Kyouya," she said, looking back down to him, "you're very lucky I can't send you back."

---------------

"So, where do you want this to happen?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi stood up from the wall. "I swear… you're crazy," she laughed again, and fell back onto the wall. "I think it's contagious," she blinked, realising she was laughing for no apparent reason.

Kyouya leaned his body towards her and was about to kiss her, but was interrupted, making him pull back quickly.

"My Liege!" the twins yelled, running into the room.

Kyouya turned to look at them. "Yes, what is it?"

"They've requested a meeting," Hikaru said seriously.

Kyouya crossed his eyebrows. "What for?" he asked.

"Like we'd know," Kaoru said.

"What's…?" Kyouya lifted his hand, stopping Haruhi from asking her question.

He massaged his forehead, and then raised his head. "Go," he sighed. "But tell them… if it has anything to concern Haruhi, then they can just get lost. I will never release my Queen."

Haruhi felt herself blush at this.

"Yes," they nodded and ran off.

He turned back to Haruhi, smiling, and leaned in to her face again, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, pulling his face into hers, making the kiss harder and more passionate.

---------------

**Waaaaa!! I dropped peach sauce on my favourite pants!! I WAS GONNA WEAR THESE ON TUESDAY FOR MY SISTERS B'DAI!!  
**—**starts crying hysterically—**

---------------

"Okay, that is disgusting," Haruhi gulped, still watching the two Shadow Rulers of Hell.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, looking down as well now. "Oh…"

Haruhi turned away, disgusted in her other half. Tamaki turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry," Tamaki said into her ear. "She'll be with you in no time."

"But those memories will still be with," she said, closing her eyes tight, holding onto her forehead with her hand. "And it'll be even more… _describable_… when she's here."

"If you don't think about it, it'll all be fine."

Haruhi turned around to face Tamaki and kissed him quickly. He only stared ahead of him, stunned. "If I do that, then I'd forget about him. I want him to burn."

---------------

**Sorry… I wanted that to be that… I want you all to be confused at this part or else there's no way for you to understand the ending. Unless I tell you… but I want you to find it yourself —angel eyes— lol**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have to throw my pants into the wash now. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE ON THIS STORY!! . **

**xoxo**

**Amnoying Ammii**

**MWAHZ to all the reviewers - I LUV U ALL**

**I can't say thanks to all the last reviewers' coz I got not 1 review for the last chapter :/ -.-'' Well, my fault, coz I didn't give u all enough time… :P**

**MY BAD!! **

**---------------**

**Another totally random note: I LUV CHICKEN, YES I DO! I LUV CHICKEN, HOW BOUT U? I LUV CHICKEN, YES I DO! CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN –_ I LUV U!!!!!_**

**That was another TOTALLY RANDOM NOTE!!! **

**lol yeah, I'm psycho. **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. VI

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Thanks to all reviewers. I luv you all so much right now **

**This story is just gonna get confusing within every chapter now… —sigh—**

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**VI**

**--------------**

**(Angel-Hikaru Angel-Kaoru and Angel-Twins are the twins from Heaven.)**

**(Devil-Hikaru Devil-Kaoru and Devil-Twins are the twins from Hell.)**

"Over here!" the Angel-Twins called.

The Devil-Twins walked over to the Angel-Twins. (**Let's call them DT and AT**).

"Haruhi tells us to tell you to tell your king that this is unacceptable," AH said.

"And our Lord says that if this had anything to do with Haruhi then you could just get stuffed," DK said. "He knew you would say something like that. He's never going to let our Queen go."

"It was said that Haruhi needed her other half—"

"Bull!" DH snapped, interrupting AK. "She doesn't _need_ anything! She's just annoyed to see our Lord get what he wants for the first time in his life _and_ death!"

DA nodded. "She just doesn't want him to be happy."

"He's known this for a long time…"

"…and that's why he never…"

"…never…"

"…ever…"

"…ever…"

"…goes to meet his double."

"He knows that Haruhi is just planning to get them together so that your Shadow…"

"…can just go to Hell…"

"…and stay out of her hair." They said this last part together.

The Devil-Twins crossed their arms together and glared at the Angel-Twins. They knew they were right.

The Angel-Twins looked at each other, and they turned back to the Devil-Twins with smiles. "She could just send him to hell whenever she wants, though," they said.

"She accepted his soul and she can't change that!" the DT's snapped.

"She can, and if she wanted to, she would."

"That's a lie!"

"It's the truth."

The Devil-Twins glared at the Angel-Twins. If what they said was true… then it was only a matter of time…

---------------

**I just realised something… OMG, I made Angel-Twins!! O.O OMG! HOW SCARY! (Well, it is for me…) I mean… ANGEL-Twins! Wow… lol sorry, I'm weird, an idiot, and I'm really crazy… WEEEEEEE**

---------------

"I'm going now," Haruhi called over to Kyouya.

"So early in the day…?" Kyouya asked.

"I have a job to do," Haruhi glared at him as she buttoned up her jacket. Then she got an idea. "Ooh, hey, how about we go for dinner and a movie tonight?" she asked.

He snorted. "Isn't it usually the males' job to ask the complicated questions?"

"No, it's usually the lawyers' job."

He laughed.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," she waved, fixing up her collar.

"Bye," Kyouya called.

He sighed and rested his head on his pillow. Two hours… that was just too long… he had to restrain himself from waiting.

Ah, GOOD NEWS! The twins came bursting in. "_MILORD! MILORD!_"

"What news do you bring me?" he asked, sitting up.

"It's about Haruhi!" they yelled.

This made him serious. "What about her?" he asked.

"She's going to bring their Shadow to you and they're going to take our Queen in his place!"

"That isn't possible… Is it?"

"She's a chosen one!" they yelled, this time higher.

Kyouya's eyes widened. That only meant…

"Our Queen is in trouble!" the twins yelled.

---------------

**Okay, 2 things in this little note… 1, I seam to mention food in every single chapter… Huh… And 2, I'M EATING TOAST!! THE FIRST THING I PUT INTO MY MOUTH ALL DAY AND ITS 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!! Okay, here's the story. **

**PS: If you hate these little moments I have, please say in the review…**

---------------

Haruhi looked inside her suitcase one last time, checking to see if everything was accorded and accounted for. She nodded and walked on towards the court-house.

"Haruhi," she heard someone call as they were running towards her. She turned and saw a Blond male coming.

"Ah… Who are you?" she asked.

He stopped in front of her. There was something familiar about this person… something she knew about him… as if she knew him… "I see that there is _some_ familiarity you see in me," he smiled.

Haruhi looked down to her watch. "I have to go now," she said, looking back up, "or else I'll be late."

"But this is important—"

"And so is my job and my client," she snapped. "And since you know my name, I'm sure we'll meet up sometime soon again. Goodbye," she said, taking leave.

"How about I come with you and wait for you outside or something?" the man asked, holding her arm back.

She turned to him. She took her arm away from his grip. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to you," he said.

Haruhi pursed her lips in thought. "What's your name?" she asked.

He smiled. "Tamaki," he answered.

Her eyes widened as she remembered who this person was, and the way he died…

---------------

**That last part… How he died… She knew he was in Ouran, and she knew he was dead, so that's what it meant… **

**OKAY! THAT'S THAT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **

**Next chapter will take a little while… I've been thinking of writing a script for a comic I was gonna draw… But this story will still keep going! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! IT'S WHAT WILL ALSO KEEP THIS STORY GOING!! **

**I luv you… —puppy eyes—**

**Okay, thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I luv u all SO much right now. And sorry that this is so damn confusing. It'll get better soon, I swear… If you have any problems with the story, please tell. **

**---------------**

**Random Note: It's now the next day from when I wrote that little note above (I wrote everything under it today), and I just ate lollies, rice, baked beans (YUM!) a packet of salt and vinegar chips, salad (vinegar!) and I just drank the extra vinegar in it, and now, I HAVE A TOTAL STOMACH ACHE!! WAAA!! It hurts… —sob—**

**Yes, I'm an idiot that loves to eat… BTW, all the food I just consumed… it took me about an hour and a half to eat it all… I think… or an hour… the rice and beans were for dinner, and my mum cooks them so that no-one stinks :P lol**

**Okay, that was another TOTALLY RANDOM NOTE! Hope you enjoyed!! (Both the story and the random note)**

**xoxo **

**Amnoying Ammii**

**MWAHZ to the reviewers!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. VII

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Thanks to all reviewers. I luv you all so much right now **

**Um… I don't know if this chapter will be as confusing as the others… **

**Also, STUFF THE COMIC STRIP!! . I WANT TO WRITE THIS AND I'M GOING TO! Um… but I have a hair appointment tomorrow and I'm getting my tips redone… So I have to make this kind of short if I want it up tonight… It's 1 in the morning and I gotta get up at 9:30… **

**Okay, now my hair is itchy O.o —yelp— I think it's the cat O.o My mum's gonna kill me… **

**Well, here's the extremely short chapter… if you can call this short… **

**And, sorry, but it's late, I'm tired, I have a hell of a stomach ache, I have a head ache, I'm listening to serenity music, and I can't think of great words to put in places… —sigh—**

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**VII**

**--------------**

"Tamaki," Haruhi cried, staring at him unbelievingly. "What in Gods name are you doing?!"

"He knows what he's doing," Kyouya said, looking down with her.

She glared at him through the corner of her eye. "Firstly, since when did he knew what he was doing?" Kyouya thought about that one. "And secondly, why are you talking to me? I thought I made it clear to you that you were never to talk to me again."

"You're only like this because you haven't got your other half," Kyouya said. "It's why I'm so… so…"

Haruhi glared at him. "I'm waiting…"

Kyouya sighed. "Forget I ever came," he said, and walked away from the now steaming girl.

She turned back to watch Tamaki and her other half. "Tamaki, why are you such an idiot?" she sighed, and decided to go down to him. Okay, well, she didn't want to go see what he was doing – more like get her other half.

Hoping to herself that the other Haruhi had the necklace, she got ready to leave.

---------------

Haruhi pulled her hand away from Tamaki and walked on, not saying a thing to him.

"Miss Fujioka?" he asked, following her.

"Stay away from me," she said.

He paused. What had he done to her? Why was she being so mean to him? He obeyed her, none the less.

"Tamaki, you are such an idiot!" he heard someone from behind him. He turned and saw his precious flower. Well, right now, she was more like his precious… microwave… He cringed. "Why are you such an idiot?" she asked. "Please, tell me, WHY!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought that I could get her to you," he shrugged.

"Tamaki, I said we go with the plan," she said.

"But—"

"A plan is something that you use when you want to keep something nice and tidy. Unlike Kyouya, we have a plan."

He sighed. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked. "I'm sure I have no part in your plan. I never do."

She smiled. "Let's go back to the others. I was just about to start telling them the plan until I saw you down here."

Tamaki's head fell. "Fine, I'm coming."

---------------

Kyouya and the Twins ran as fast as they could – but what they saw wasn't what they wanted to see.

Tamaki… Tamaki and Haruhi… Together… They were standing and talking, and it looked like Haruhi was tempting Tamaki to do something. Kyouya almost growled, but then remembered the twins.

Haruhi took hold of his hand and they ran together to a small street. The twins were about to follow, but Kyouya held them back. "No," he said. He had seen enough. She WAS leading him on. She WAS taking him away (this last 'was' stung at Kyouya's dead heart). She WAS trying to get away from him.

"Sire, he's taking her away!" the twins snapped.

He shook his head. "He isn't taking her anywhere. She's taking HIM away."

The twins stopped flailing their bodies and turned to Kyouya slowly. "Milord," Hikaru said. "You can't believe that she's siding with the enemy."

"You told her they were our enemies, right?" Kaoru asked.

He sighed and turned to walk away.

"Well, you believe whatever you want," one of the twins snapped. Which one was impossible to tell since his back was turned.

"But we're not going to believe that she WANTS to get away from our home. Why would she agree, then?"

Kyouya stopped walking, sighed, and turned around. "Because we cheated her death," he said, and turned away to continue walking.

The twins didn't move. They didn't talk. Kyouya heard nothing from them.

"She isn't that stupid," one twin said, "and I didn't think that you were either."

Kyouya stopped and turned around quickly to see who said that, but the twins had disappeared. They weren't anywhere to be found. He looked around him but couldn't see the two little devils anywhere.

Giving up, he straightened up and walked away. He wondered if he'd ever see his Queen again…

---------------

**That was the extremely short chapter? O.o Okay, even I'm impressed… Actually, no, I take that back… its way short. **

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all the reviews. I'm dead tired now, and I have a hair appointment tomorrow. I can't quit on it like I did my eye doctor to get contact lenses (I slept in and the appointment was at 3… I was asleep until 5). **

**I HAVE A STOMACH ACHE!! Note to self: NEVER DRINK VINEGAR AGAIN! …Unless it's calling to you… AND UNLESS IT'S SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPPIES:D :D **

**Okay, please review what you think, and the script can wait until I finish this story. It's now… HOLY FUCK! IT'S 2:30!! Shittoes! I gotta go to sleep…  
I GOTTA WAKE UP AT 9 TO EAT MACCAS!! **

**Good night, sleep tight, dream of beautiful me and my new hair tonight! lol**

**xoxo **

**Amnoying Ammii **

**MWAHZ to the reviewers!! **

**--------------- **

**ANOTHER TOTALLY RANDOM NOTE:**

**I have been eating all day today, and my mum and me went to K-Mart before and there's a maccas right across the road, so I said to her, "Mum… I want food." She's like, "Are you crazy?" I'm like, "Yeah… You only realised now?" She's like, "you ate enough at home. Soon, you're gonna be holding your stomach in your hands while you walk." I'm like, "Get stuffed. Stuffed… Mmm! I want food!" I don't understand… I'm not hungry… I just want food… Is that normal? **

**Yes, I am psycho. You should see me in real life. I'm always talking, none-stop, screaming, jumping, (have constant mood-swings) but most of all, I go  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
A whole lot!! **

**THAT WAS ANOTHER TOTALLY RANDOM NOTE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! **

**DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS!!**

**(I think the salad was spiked… and it hasn't worn off after 8 hours…) **

**Oh, and to people reading the other story I have up, the story of the orphan at ouran, it's going to stop there for a bit. I started that story a few weeks ago and I just found it – I forgot to add it up – and so I just put up what there was. That was all there was. I'll continue soon, just not now… This story first!! I think it's the best I've ever written… and that's from about 7 stories that I wrote that AREN'T for fanfic. :D (This is advertisement for my other story, By the By… If you haven't realised… :P)**

**I'm gonna stop talking/writing now… Must be annoying… That's more writing then the actual story… and it only took 10 minutes O.o**

**Wow I luv to talk… write… BLAH!**

**Ima stop now… BYE! lmaoo dam im hyper...**


	8. VIII

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Thanks to all reviewers. I luv you all so much right now **

**Just a random note BEFORE the story… I'M SAD!! WAAAAAAAA!! Nobody woke me up today and I just woke up and I looked at the clock and it's 3 in the afternoon!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I wanted to get my hair done!! **

**Okay, here's the story. Still might be a little confusing… only if you haven't understood much yet… I just have two words to say: GOOD LUCK:D **

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**VIII**

**--------------**

"I'm back!" Haruhi called, waiting to be pummelled over by the twins. She waited. She waited. She waited some more. After a couple of minutes, she looked around her and put her briefcase down. She couldn't see anybody.

"Kyouya…?" she called. "Hikaru…? Kaoru…? Are you here?"

No reply.

She walked towards Kyouya's chamber and smiled when she saw Kyouya resting on his bed.

"Hey, Kyouya," she said, sitting on the bed next to him. His eyes were closed. _He's sleeping,_ Haruhi said surprised. He never slept so early in the day. She smoothed his bangs from his eyes and smiled down at him when his eyes opened. "Hey, sleepy head," she said.

His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, hugging her tightly.

"Um, Kyouya…"

He released her and looked hard into her eyes, holding onto her shoulders to keep her in spot. "What were you doing with Tamaki?" he asked low.

She blinked at the question. How did he know about the encounter with Tamaki? "I didn't do anything. He told me who he was and I walked away – just like you told me to do."

"That's not what the twins and I saw," he said. "We saw you leading Tamaki somewhere."

She gaped at him. "You don't take my word for it?" she asked. "You told me that if I ever did see any of those angel people then I should just walk away, and that's what I did."

"But I saw you!"

Haruhi stood up, swatting away his hands off her shoulders. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't me!" she snapped. Her tone softened just a little bit. "I would never go against you. But if that's what you believe, then I'm out of here." She walked out of the chamber and called back, "If you believe me later then call me, and I'll think about how great your apology speech was!"

Kyouya crossed his arms for a moment, and then hit himself in the forehead. How could he be so stupid? That wasn't Haruhi – well, it was – but it wasn't _his_ Haruhi! It was the other half! She had gone down to collect her goods but his Queen got away from that bastard Tamaki just on time…! Well, it must have been what had happened! "Why am I so stupid?!" he snapped at himself, hitting himself in the forehead continuously. "Haruhi!" he called, running out of the chamber to see if she had left yet.

She had.

Kyouya cursed himself and ran out, continuously cursing himself. He had to catch up to her, quickly!

---------------

**Ey, it's my sisters b'dai today, and I just wanna shout out: HAPPY B'DAI MY BEAUTIFUL SISTAH! UR COOKING RULES! lol**

---------------

Haruhi sighed. She was in the coffee shop again, except this time, she wasn't waiting for anyone. Well, no one in particular. Instead, she was just having about 50 cups of coffee, her new-found favourite drink. Caffeine: the stuff to make you go extra crazy! More helpful then your everyday alcohol.

"Haruhi!" she heard someone yell. Well, more like two somebodies…

She turned her head and saw the devils running towards her. She turned away and took another sip from her twenty-seventh cup of coffee. How she ever afforded this, she had no idea. "Haruhi, Haruhi!" the twins said, coming up behind her.

"Tell Kyouya I want it face-to-face," she said, not looking back.

The twins blinked. "We're not here because of… whatever that is," one of the twins said.

"Well, what do you want then?"

"We saw you and Tamaki walking away—"

"Oh, enough already!" she snapped, spinning around in her chair. "I already told Kyouya that it wasn't me!"

"We know!" they said at the same time.

Haruhi blinked.

"We followed them and she wasn't wearing what you were wearing," Hikaru smiled.

"So, obviously, it was their Haruhi!" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi blinked again. "Other Haruhi?" she asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru hit each other in the heads. "Our Lord hasn't told her yet."

Haruhi blinked again. "Told me?" she asked. "Told me what? What other Haruhi?"

There was a tap on her shoulder from behind. Haruhi spun around in her chair, and almost fell off it when she saw who it was.

"This other Haruhi," she said, smile crooked, evilness on every inch of her face.

---------------

**AN: Okay, hopefully you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it was short… I spent the whole day with my family and I spent the rest of the day with my cats, and now it's 3:32 in the morning and I'm tired… So, sorry if you think this was WAY too short… I wanted to leave a cliffy**

**Hey, I just want you all to try out my site: ****http://amnoyingammii. It's just some picture, some stories, and just some more boring stuff Please just check it out. Thanks people!**

**---------------**

**TOTALLY RANDOM NOTE: It was my sisters b'dai today, I was supposed to get my hair done, I slept in, n NOBODY LETS ME SLEEP!! It's like theyr all jealous that I sleep all day n nite n they haf to get up…. I swear, if they don't wake me up, ill be asleep until 5 in the afternoon! But I gess its my fault… IM GONNA WATCH APOCALYPTO TOMORROW WIF MY DADDY :D:D WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**lol… sorry, im bored… **

**THAT WAS ANOTHER TOTALLY RANDOM NOTE!! WEEEEEEEEEEE GIVE IT UP FOR AMNOYING AMMII :P**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET A REVIEW, AND PLZ HAF A LOOK AT MY SITE:) VERY APPRECIATED IF U DO BOTH! **

**Thnx to everyone who leaves reviews :) must say I luv u all rite now. **

**xoxo**

**amnoying ammii**

**MWAHZ to all reviewers!! **

**Oh ye, I forgot to say: hope you enjoyed this chapter! next chapter will be longer! Unless I get too excited about the day… and if we go to my cuzzs pizza shop… well, BYEZ!! ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!**


	9. IX

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Thanks to all reviewers. I luv you all so much right now **

**I only just started writing this, and I'm very sorry for starting this so late… I was fixing up my site… I have a new one! www.amnoyingammii. piczo. com try it out:) Or try ****http://amnoyingammii. homestead. com/ **

**here's the story.**

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**IX**

**--------------**

_**This might be a little confusing, so we'll call Our Haruhi DH and the angel one (or more so, the evil one right now) AH. **_

"WH… who are you?" D-Haruhi asked, standing, keeping a straight face on.

"Ooh, you don't even recognise me," the other A-Haruhi (or the person with a mask that looks like D-Haruhi's face) said. She walked a couple of steps towards her, but D-Haruhi stepped back.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked again, though this time louder.

A-Haruhi smiled, crossing her arms. "You know who I am," she smiled, "and you must know I have a very important reason for coming."

D-Haruhi looked down and saw that the same necklace that hung on her own neck was also on the other Haruhi's neck.

"I see you realised my necklace," AH said. "Now, have _you_ got it?"

"Got what?" DH said, backing up slowly again towards the twins.

Someone yelled out to them (or one of them) and when they turned to see who it was, Kyouya was already standing in front of his queen, keeping her safe. "You may not touch my Queen," he snarled at her. "Nobody can touch Hells Angel…"

D-Haruhi blinked at his words, but smiled none-the-less.

Before D-Haruhi could even blink, Kyouya was thrown over to another table where a couple sat, watching what was happening. The girl ran back when Kyouya's neck hit the tables' corner. Had he been alive, that would have killed him. He lay there for a couple of seconds until the male that sat at the table checked to see if he had a pulse or not. Naturally, he didn't, but he got up slowly and cautiously anyway, holding onto the back of his neck s he rose.

"Please, Kyouya, if I wanted to take her – well, I do want to take her – but you know perfectly that I can't," A-Haruhi said, not glancing over at him. She kept both her eyes on her other half. "Now, Haruhi, please – _tell me where that damn necklace is!_" she yelled.

"What necklace?" D-Haruhi asked. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb with me," A-Haruhi snarled, stomping over to her half and holding her from the collar of her jacket. "Where is it? I feel myself loosing energy everyday. I need you!"

"She hasn't got it!" Kyouya yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"I didn't ask you, you stupid Dog!" A-Haruhi snapped over to him. "Where is it?!"

D-Haruhi blinked at the angel. _I thought angels were supposed to be good,_ she thought.

At that moment, A-Haruhi stepped away from D-Haruhi and clutched her head in pain. But she wasn't the only one. D-Haruhi fell back into the arms of the twins, something screeching loudly in her brain. She screamed in pain, and Kyouya ran to her aid. Out of nowhere, Tamaki ran to A-Haruhi's side, and glared at Kyouya.

"Kyouya," he said low. "Find that pendant."

Kyouya looked up at Tamaki. "Why should I?" he snarled.

Tamaki looked down to Kyouya's queen. "Unless you want your sweet-heart to disappear from society," he said, and looked back up, "you will find that pendant."

Kyouya's eyes widened and he looked down to his beloved. "You mean… she'll have an early ending?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yes," Tamaki said, and Kyouya heard him standing. He looked up and saw A-Haruhi in his arms. "And unless you _want_ that to happen…"

Kyouya stood, lifting his queen in his own arms. Even though he had been dead for so long, he still didn't know most of the rules. "Will she still be mine?" he asked.

Tamaki didn't answer. He looked down at his now sleeping angel and brushed bangs away from her eyes. "I doubt she would be any of ours," he said. He looked up, "Goodnight, Kyouya."

And he walked off.

Kyouya looked down to his now sleeping Queen; her face was cringed in uncomfortable pain. "Let's go," he said to the twins, and they followed him out of the café, everyone still staring at them.

---------------

**AN: Sorry this is up so late… Don't worry; it's not finished yet… This chapter… I just wanted to say sorry it's up late. **

**Um, the thing that Haruhi was so excited about in the last chapter is going to be obvious in this chapter Meaning, you're going to know what it is… Sorry, I'm tired and I can't think of the word right now, and I'm listening to the perverted version of sesame-street, so I kind of have the tune blocking out my smartness – well, whatever I have of smartness-ness-ness… ness… **

**------------ **

Haruhi woke up in a dark, damp room and turned over to her left to see where she was. She remembered when she saw her Shadow-King laying down in the bed next-to her, no shirt, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

She sat up, and looked down to her king. The beautiful ring he had given to her still on her finger. Even though after that little fight, she didn't want to get rid of it. She never hated him so much to get rid of the diamond and the courage he showed in the café was just enough proof to show that he was her right guy.

Then she remembered what had happened in the café. What was that angel-Haruhi asking? What necklace? She was wearing the necklace, wasn't she?

She shook the thought from her head and looked back down at Kyouya. His torso was just amazing, and she wanted to plant a kiss on it – which she did, making his chest lift up as she did, probably being tickled.

His head rose up and he looked at her quickly. He blinked a couple of times but finally smiled after about 50 confused blinks. "Hello," he said, sitting up.

"Hi," she said, keeping one hand on his chest as he rose.

"How's your head?" he asked.

She looked up, trying to catch a glimpse at her forehead. She gave up after a couple of seconds, laughing at her stupidity, and said, "I'm fine." She grinned and kissed him then rested her head on his chest after he rested his back on the dark wall behind him.

He kissed her on the head, putting the arm she was resting over on her shoulder, smoothing his thumb over her arm.

"I think I might have to give you up," he said absent-mindedly, getting straight to the point.

Haruhi sat up quickly and looked at him. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean, give me up? To who…?" She was surprised by his sudden… suddenness…

He looked to his feet quickly.

"Kyouya," Haruhi said, bending down to be in eye-level with him. "What do you mean by 'give me up'? Who are you giving me to?"

He sighed. "Your other half – the one at the café – needs you to be as 1 with her, or else… or else…"

"'Or else' what…?" Haruhi asked. She sat up and looked down at him with large questioning eyes.

He looked up at them and answered, "Or else, you'll be erased from all memories – and that includes mine."

Haruhi crossed her arms. "I'm not going to leave you alone," she said, and sat over his lap, both her legs on both his sides. "You should know that. I'm like, Queen of this place, anyway, so I doubt there'd be any way for me to leave." She was holding onto the scruff of his shirt, and she pulled him in for a quick kiss, letting go after a few seconds. When Kyouya looked back at her, her features had softened. "You're my King," she whispered.

He smiled and pulled her head in, giving her a long, hard kiss that led to a great night that could ever happen in Hell…

---------------

**AN: Sorry, I don't know what to write now… So I'm just going to post this up here **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LUV U! **

**Okay, um… I'm going out in an hour so I have a little time to write the next chapter… Hope you enjoyed this chapter, BTW. I couldn't sleep last night (and now I'll be awake for 24 hours at 4 in the afternoon and that's what time I'll be getting home…) because I had all these thoughts in my head about how I should end this chapter! **

**Uh… Sorry it's so short… **

**PLEASE REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! **

**--------------- **

**Totally Random Note: I ate too many noodles… But that's not the random note:) The random note is…**

**I'm going out with a few friends in an hour and it took me 2 hours to choose something to wear… everything makes me look fat grrrrrr….. its not my fault I was craving junkie junkie food all day yesterday and the night before… I mean come-on, 3 cups of noodles, 2 packets of shapes and 10 mini-magnum ice-creams… NOT MY FAULT!! Xl I had a craving… n now I look pregnant… DAMN BAD GOODNESS!! DAMN YOU TO HELLL!! **

**THAT WAS ANOTHER TOTALLY RANDOM NOTE!! lol ye im psycho, as u can see on the piczo site I hav above :) **

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**xoxo **

**amnoying ammii **


	10. X

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Don't wanna leave an AN right now… **

**Just wanna say thanks to reviewers :)**

**And don't eat me for leaving out unnecessary parts… lol**

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**X**

**--------------**

"Are you busy today Haruhi?"

"I have to go to the court house again. Tomorrow's going to be the last day."

Kyouya chuckled. "Are you going to go?"

"If I can be bothered getting up, probably," she laughed. "I think my legs stopped working," she said, blinking down at her covered naked body.

He smiled, and rested his head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Haruhi sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have a question," she said. Kyouya looked down from the corner of his eye at her and listened. "Since I'm dead, will I be able to see my parents?"

"I thought your father was still alive," he said.

She nodded. "He is," she said, "but what about my mother?"

He didn't reply for a moment. "The only way to see her is to summon her to Earth, and she's a different Angel compared to the ones we saw."

"How so…?"

"She and her half have been connected," he answered simply. "If you're an angel and you have been restored, you can't come down to Earth, unless you're one of the special ones."

"What about that Tamaki guy?" Haruhi asked. "Doesn't he have his half?"

Kyouya nodded. "He's one of the special ones. He's important, and his soul was pure, but it wasn't at it' purest when he was alive… He had to meet you to get just what he needed."

"And the fire prevented that from happening," Haruhi nodded, understandingly. "Okay, I get it now… But I have one huge question… How did the fire start?"

Kyouya didn't answer.

"Kyouya…?"

"Shouldn't you be getting to court about now?" he asked, looking down at her.

She sighed and sat up. "I guess so," she said, but turned and glanced with fire in her eyes at Kyouya. "But when I come back, I want you to answer ALL my questions… _including_ the fire one…"

He didn't answer.

"Kyouya…"

Again, he stayed quiet.

She rested her head on his chest and gave him (for the first time in both of their lives/deaths) the puppy-eyes manoeuvre. "Pwease?" she asked. He smirked at her stupidity, but thought to himself that it was what he loved her for.

"I don't know about the fire," he sighed quickly and turned his head away. He couldn't stand her cuteness!

She pouted and stood up from the bed, taking the blanket with her, teasing him as she walked away.

---------------

"I can't believe that girl is my other half," Haruhi sighed, turning away from the disgusting site of Kyouya's body. "Tamaki, I can feel memories disappearing already," she said, falling to the floor, "and that girl is not helping one bit!"

"Kyouya will find the pendant," Tamaki said, patting her on the head and falling to the floor with her as she did. "He will. I doubt he'd let his queen go away."

"He is going to give her up anyhow," she said, clutching her head.

Tamaki pulled her hands away before she could start pulling strands of hair from her head. "He will find it. He will restore you to your other half. You won't disappear. You will get to see your mother again…"

"Tamaki, don't make promises you can't keep!" she snapped. "Oh, see? There go the memories of me from my best friends. The pictures are in a book under her bed. They're scattering away now…"

He clutched her head into his chest and kissed her on top of the head. "I won't let that happen to you, and you know it. If Kyouya doesn't find that pendant, I'll make him. No matter what it takes, I'll make him do it." He kissed his broken-hearted-evil-angel once again, and warmed her body as it went colder and frailer…

---------------

"I'm back!" Haruhi called out. Her head had been spinning since she stood out of bed, and she wasn't feeling very well. Kyouya walked up to her and brushed his soft lips over her neck. "Kyouya, please don't," she said, pulling away from him to find a seat somewhere. "I have a massive headache…"

He sat next to her when she finally found her throne, and he watched her curiously.

"What?" she asked turning to him with frustration.

"You look pale," he said, pulling away loose bangs that were falling into her tired eyes.

"Well, I am dead, aren't I?" she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. "You're much paler then usual… Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded. "I've just had a really huge headache since I got up, and I think it's bringing some friends over…"

He stood up and swept her out of her seat and into his arms. He slowly carried her off to their bed and laid her down, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Rest up," he said, and walked out of the chamber. "I'll wake you up when tomorrow happens."

She laughed. "Watch out, Kyouya – you're spending too much time with me. You're starting to talk almost exactly like me now!"

He giggled. "I suppose," he nodded, and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Get some rest. I'll come and check on you every once in a while…"

She nodded, and closed her eyes. Kyouya smiled down at her and walked into the next chamber where the twins had just entered. "Milord," they nodded as he came into view. He nodded, giving them leave to talk. "Their Haruhi is becoming frail. Lord Tamaki orders that you find the pendant or else he'd make you forget her first." Kyouya walked towards his throne and took a seat, looking down into the dark-crystal that now floated in front of him. "Milord…?"

"Get me someone new," he said. "Someone… _fresh_… I want them to have their first taste of Hell…"

"But, milord—"

"Do not question me and do as I say!" he roared.

The twins nodded sadly and went away to receive one of their new house-guests.

Kyouya looked down at the dark crystal and the ring on his Hells-Angels' finger came into view. It was the same colour as the pendant she wore around her neck, and it had the same energy flow illuminating from it as the necklace. He knew why… can you guess?

---------------

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER!! Next chapter might take a little while to write… I'm going to start writing a new story about a vampire that falls in love with a human… **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! **

**--------------- **

**Random Note: I watched an epic movie with my bestie todai, n we were pissing ourselves laughing… the cinema was packed n we were mostly the only ones who made much noise :P lol it's a crap movie, but it was funni, newai. **

**xoxo **

**amnoying ammii **

**MWAHZ to reviewers YOU ARE LOVED!! **

Broken hearted evil angel

Hells angel


	11. XI

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Reason she's shaking so much… because I'm cold from lack of sleep and I want her to suffer with me XD joking…**

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**XI**

**--------------**

"Kyouya," Haruhi said, rubbing her eyes from the sleep as she walked towards him, rubbing her arms to give off heat. "I – I - It's cold," she said, standing before him.

He looked over to her and dismissed his… shall we say 'customer'? As the twins were walking away the newest member to hell, Kyouya held Haruhi tight to his body and walked her back to their chambers. She wasn't cold… she was almost as hot as an oven. She was simply boiling!

Laying her down into the bed, he lay down next to her, putting his arms around her to keep her warm. She looked sick – terribly – and he was afraid of what might happen in only a couple of days.

She snuggled into his chest. "Kyouya, I'm still cold," she said, shivering.

He patted back strands of hair from her face. "This isn't right," he mumbled to himself, and Haruhi was shivering so much that she couldn't hear what he said.

She didn't stop shivering. Not for a single second. She lifted a hand and it would tremble. She couldn't stop… The twins brought a cup of water after Kyouya asked them to, but she wasn't able to drink it: her hands were shaking too much for her to keep the cup to her lips.

"Haruhi," he said to her when she had finally stopped shaking for a couple of seconds. "I can't let you suffer like this."

"Don't be st - stupid," she said, looking up at his eyes. "If you're th – th - thinking what I think you're think - thinking, then you've got an-another thing coming." Her shivering continued.

"But Haruhi—"

"I said n - no, Kyouya!" she snapped. She rested her head back onto his shoulder and deceased all talking for the rest of the night.

Half an hour later, she finally fell to sleep. Kyouya took his arm slowly from underneath her and walked back into the other chamber.

"My King," the twins squabbled towards him. "How is she?"

He looked before him, past the twins, at the wall, looking at nothing in particular, deep in thought.

"Call them," he said.

The twins didn't react. "But, my King—"

"I said do it, damn-it!" he roared, sending them away in whimpers. "Even if it means loosing you," he said silently, looking over to his chamber, "I don't want to loose your memories…"

---------------

**Isn't Kyouya such a good guy in this story? **

**Oh, and the part about him asking for a new member of hell… I was going to do a scene where he was torturing him (since it is hell), but I was going to make Haruhi get a little better so she could watch, but I decided not to. **

---------------

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called to her.

She rose up slowly and looked at him. He was looking down at what was happening below.

"What is it, Tamaki?" she asked, her voice low and course, as if there were a frog stuck inside.

"Kyouya seems to know where the pendant is!" he said, excitedly. "He's giving her to us! He's letting her come to her rightful place!"

Haruhi was up in a mille-second, and was looking down with him in no more then 2 seconds. "You better not be joking," Haruhi breathed heavily, looking down anxiously. Kyouya was sitting on a bed and D-Haruhi was lying asleep next to him. "How do you know?"

Tamaki grinned at her, not answering.

"Please, Tamaki, how do you know?"

He shook his head and looked back down at the two (he couldn't say 'couple' because Haruhi was standing right next-to him). "I just know," he answered.

She had a large smile on her face, and hugged Tamaki. "Ooh, Tamaki, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"I know," he said, pulling her off him to look deep into her eyes. "It's all for you."

---------------

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open just a little. She saw her king asleep in the bed next to her. He must have fallen asleep while coming to check on her. She smiled, but she felt cold again. She cuddled into his chest and brought the covers up to her chin. Why was she feeling so sick? What was wrong with her?

She felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Kyouya looking down at her with a grim face.

"Haruhi, I—"

She shook her head to stop him from talking. "Please don't say anything," she whispered, and snuggled into his chest again. She didn't want to have a conversation at that time. She just wanted a silent night with him, just once.

She felt him nod and his arms fell around her. He kissed her head again, and everything went still. She wished she could stay in this pose with him forever… only if she wasn't sick, though.

---------------

**AN: That's it of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! **

**I just realised that there are only 2 more chapters left till I finish this, so if you want me to add something extra into this, then please write it out into the review. If you want them to do something before I end this, just say so. **

**THANKYOU TO ALL REVIEWS!! **

---------------

**Random Note: I went to sleep at 11 last night and I just woke up an hour ago at 5… so I guess I should just stop staying awake for 32 hours, huh… **

**That was the only random note I had today… wow, I must be tired… **

**My joints hurt… **

**YAY! ANOTHER RANDOM THING! lol**

**xoxo **

**amnoying ammii **

**MWAHZ to all reviews and reviewerssss I LUV YOU ALL VERY MUCH RIGHT NOW! **

**Also, the vampire story I was about to write is going to wait for a few days… I want to finish this off first – for you all **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Oh yeah, and I won't be writing this story for a couple of hours because I'm going to watch the cheetah girls 2 in 20 minutes, so I'll just write what I can and when my alarm thingy goes off, I'll stop XD**


	12. XII

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Eek!! I just watched the Omen, and far out, it was scary… not as scary as I thought though… But it made me run home, so it was scary, I admit. But it wasn't as scary as other movies I've seen, like night of the living dead… and I think Jurassic park was even scarier… seriously, it wasn't THAT scary… Well, anyway, here's the story. ENJOY**

**PS: I'm eating chocolate cookies XD**

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**XI**

**--------------**

"Milord," the twins said, rushing towards him. He quickly put a finger to his lips, instructing them to be quiet. He indicated to the now sleeping Haruhi and they nodded understandingly. He stood out of the bed slowly, quietly, and followed them out of the chamber so as not to disturb Haruhi.

"Milord," the twins said, bowing their heads. "We talked to them. We told them. They wish pass into your kingdom."

He sighed and nodded slowly.

"They will arrive tomorrow early in the morning."

He nodded again. He wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Sir?" the twins asked. "Why do you want to give her back?"

"They can't live without each other," he answered after a minute or so of silence.

The twins looked at each other and then back to Kyouya. "We can," they answered. "And you can, too."

"But I'm a chosen one, and you both have each other. You don't need your other… quarters… because you both make a whole together."

"But we're 'quarters.'"

Kyouya pursed his lips in thought. They were right.

"Besides," they said, "we found out what's really happening…"

---------------

Haruhi stood up from bed, rubbing her eyes. Her headache still stayed, but it wasn't as bad as before. She was still cold, but it wasn't as bad as before. She still felt sick, but it wasn't as bad as before.

She walked out of the chambers and saw Kyouya sitting at his throne, his head hanging down, his right arm resting on the arm of the chair and holding up his head, the other hand on his knee.

She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up quickly. He looked at her surprised and stood up to hold her. Before she was able to start talking, Kyouya had already stopped her.

"Haruhi, I need to tell you something."

She blinked up at the large eyes that looked as if they could no longer hold anymore tears of sadness. "What's wrong?" she asked. Something was definitely troubling him.

He looked deep into her eyes and said it clearly: "I'm going to be giving you to them…"

"But, Kyouya—"

"No questions, Haruhi," he interrupter her. "This hurts me a lot inside to loose you, but… I love you, and I don't want you to disappear from my memories. It's better for me to have memories of you then to have never met you in my life."

Haruhi was shocked from the remark he said about loving her, but she shook her head. She pulled away, but almost fell over. She was still feeling sick and a little dizzy. He held her up before she could hit the ground and held her in his arms. He stood her up and was about to lead her to a seat, but she shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to be seated.

"Kyouya, the truth is… I love you too. And I'm afraid that if I go to them, I'll forget about you, and I might even regret meeting you, but if you really want me to go…"

"No, no, no, no, no! You're wrong. I don't _want_ you to go, but if you stay, you'll disappear from reality. It would be as if you never existed."

She turned her head away from him when he tried to wipe away a stray tear off her face. "If you really want me to go," she continued from before, "I want you to tell me everything about the fire that happened at Ouran…"

---------------

**I'm sorry, but I know how the fire started and what happened and all, but I just don't know how it should all start… so, sorry if it sounds a little dull and if some of them sound OOC… **

**Also, I know he's not dead, but in Shadow-King Kyouya's life before death, he had died a couple of months earlier. Not saying who 'he' is though… That'll just ruin the story!**

---------------

"_Kyouya!" Tamaki ran towards Kyouya and gave him a huge bear hug for no apparent reason. "Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya! Today is the first day of school for the year! How exciting?!" _

_Kyouya nodded. "Yes, yes, very exciting," he said, looking down at his folder. He wasn't really excited at all, but anything to get that person off his back. _

"_What are you doing?" Tamaki asked, looking into the folder. Kyouya closed it before Tamaki could take a look into it. _

"_Private," he said, and walked away to find his keys. _

_Tamaki watched as Kyouya walked away quietly. Something was bothering him… this was new… "Um, Kyouya…?" _

"_What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, not really caring. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked. _

"_Nothing is wrong," Kyouya replied, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think anything is wrong?" _

_Tamaki looked up at his best friend. He then realised what was wrong. "Kyouya, if you're still upset about what happened between—"_

"_Please, Tamaki, I got over that long ago," Kyouya rolled his eyes, walking towards the door. Taking out his keys, out of sight from Tamaki, he locked the door. _

"_But something is wrong," Tamaki pleaded. "Please tell me." _

_Kyouya shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kyouya said and walked towards the other door, getting ready to lock it. _

_Tamaki sighed – it was a lost cause – and walked towards the other hosts. "Good morning!" he yelled, huddling everyone there in a bear-hug. _

_Kyouya turned away from his friend and continued locking all doors. Why was he so quiet? You'll see…_

"_Ooh, Kyouya," he heard a voice. He paused and turned around to see who was there. _

_He froze. Behind him stood a man – a tall man – who had the same steely eyes as his own, but what scared Kyouya the most was that his father was supposed to be dead… _

"_Kyouya, why are you still around these men?!" he snapped. _

"_F – F – Father…?" _

_He nodded. "You know I don't approve of you coming to this damned club, and I will not stand for it any longer!" _

_Kyouya backed away a few steps as he walked towards him. Kyouya wondered if the others could see him or not. He looked over to them, and they were just going through their normal – or whatever 'normal' meant to them – lives. _

_When Kyouya was backed up on the wall, he felt something burning in his hand. He looked down and saw his dead-fathers hand in his own. "I know you did it," his father whispered into his ear. "I know you couldn't tolerate being youngest and not being my heir, but Kyouya… I'm back, and hell demands I bring you, too…" _

_Again, Kyouya felt his hand burning, but this time he felt as if it was really on fire. He looked down – IT WAS ON FIRE! His fathers' body had burst into flame, and the room started to smoke. _

_Not too long after that, the school had disappeared. _

---------------

"_Wake up, Kyouya." _

_Kyouya slowly raised his eyelids and blinked wearily when he saw his fathers face above him. _

"_I said wake up boy!"_

_He sat up quickly, remembering what had happened. "Where am I? Shouldn't I be dead?" _

"_You are." _

"_But I'm still alive." _

"_You're dead. This is Hell." _

_Kyouya looked down at his hands and arms and gasped when he saw that his body had burnt holes everywhere. _

"_What are you playing at?" Kyouya snapped. "Who are you?!" _

"_I'm you're father, and this is no game," he said, and pulled his son up. "Welcome to Hell, my boy! We're going to have lots and lots of fun together…" _

---------------

**That's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. What happened after that will be said in the next chapter. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this story so far, because I think I might make the next chapter the last one, or I can leave you in suspense… Well, anyway, school starts on Thursday, so I think it's likely that the next chapter will be the last. I need school time, too, you know… —.— **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! And if there is ANYTHING you want me to add to the story then please say so in your review. Remember, one last chapter. I can add anything, except, don't make it too hard for me to add… Like a date… **

**You are going to be so surprised in the next chapter!! **

---------------

**RANDOM NOTE (most likely the second last one for this story): I just came back from my nephews' house, and we watched Phil of the Future… **

**I miss school… lol how sad is that?? O.o I'm a sad person… I mean, who does that?? **

**Anyway, im'a start on the next chapter now. **

**("Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer, never looked better and you can't stand it" – Panic! At the disco, song 12: There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven't thought of it yet… Wow, long name…) **

**BYE!! Reviews and Reviewers are luved!! **

**xoxo **

**amnoying ammii **

**MWAHZ**


	13. XIII

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**This is the last chapter. ENJOY! **

**Ouch… the cat scratched me… it's itchy and it hurts… And I'm eating shapes now, so I'm only using 1 finger on my right hand, so sorry if I make any mistakes…**

**Hey, I just realised that I had a fault at the beginning of the story. I said that Haruhi was never seen again… O.o my bad… Sorry! **

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**XIII**

**--------------**

Haruhi didn't move her eyes off the dark crystal. Kyouya… was the reason the fire started? Well, he didn't START the fire, but he had part in it… How horrible it must have been.

"What happened after that?" she asked. She looked up at him. She was sitting in his laps and he was holding her to keep her warm as they were watching the dark-crystal. "Tell me. I don't want to watch that thing anymore."

He nodded. "For a couple of years, he tortured me, but he started disappearing. The dead cannot forget the passed unless they really want to… But he hasn't passed yet. I became the Shadow-King, and I threw him out of my kingdom."

"But he was your father—"

"Was," Kyouya nodded. "After death, he was my nothing – only another dead person."

"So, you became king, kick your father out, and regret your death because you never got to meet me…" She pursed her lips. "But the other Kyouya's father was still alive in the other life."

"And that's why we died early, too. My father had died 5 years before the fire incident, but if he hadn't died – if I hadn't… If he hadn't died, I would still be living until 5 years later—"

She stopped him. "5 years? Please explain…"

He nodded. "It's the way this goes. If my father had kept living, like in the other Kyouya's life, I would only live until a certain time. But since I died 5 years after my father, the other Kyouya has to die at the same length of time after I died after someone else – it's a cycle. The other Kyouya died 5 year after his own fathers' death as well. Tamaki died on the same day, and next on his cycle is his mother."

She blinked. "Wait, then how come I didn't die with the Tamaki in my world if the Haruhi in the other world died with him on the same day?"

Kyouya shook his head again. "In that world she didn't die with them because in this world, you never met us, so it makes some sense. But, it's wrong… You should still be living…"

She gaped. "What?"

"You should still be living," he repeated. He paused a moment, and then continued. "We cheated your death."

She gaped again and stood out of his laps. "You what?" she gasped silently. He moved his eyes away, keeping them off her own large ones. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," he mumbled, still keeping his eyes off hers. "Because every time I watched the dark-crystal about how life would have been had I not… had my father not died… I wondered what it would be like with you in my life, but since my life has passed, I wanted to know you… I knew that you were going to the angels, but I wanted you for myself. I wanted to meet you, even if it was just once…" He paused. "Also, I wondered if I could be forgiven even in death…"

Haruhi stood before him, appalled, and backed up to a wall. She was so surprised. "So… you only needed me to _use_ me?" she asked slowly.

"No, no—" he said, turning his head to her.

"I can't believe this," she said, falling to the floor, her back still resting on the wall. "I can't believe you… I can't… _how could you?!_"

She stared deeply and furiously into his eyes. "I wanted out of this place!" he snapped, standing and looking down at her. "You've only seen the best parts of Hell – you haven't seen what I do to others, how much I have to hurt them – and it just hurts me more inside when I do things _to_ them." He stood up and let down a hand for Haruhi to hold to rise, but she only moved away from his hand. He went down on his knees and looked into her eyes. They looked sad and betrayed now. "After I met you," he continued in a low tone, "I fell in love for the first time since my existence." Haruhi turned her head to him quickly.

"If you were in love," she said in a lower tone then his, "you would have told me the truth." She stood up, holding onto her head as she rose, and looked down at Kyouya, who was still on the floor, sadness filling his soul. "Please leave me alone, now," she said smoothly. Kyouya didn't rise. "That means – get out!" Haruhi snapped, and Kyouya rose slowly. He walked out of the room, and Haruhi watched with her arms folded as he slowly left her.

When he was out, she sat on the bed and felt tears stinging in the back of her eye sockets. She wiped her eyes, but more tears just continued to fall. She sobbed quietly into her hands, and lay down after a minute, and continued crying into her almost-rock-hard-yet-very-comfortable pillow. She stayed like that for the rest of the day, until the twins finally called for her…

---------------

**Um… my delete button isn't working… I need my delete button! I can't live without my delete button! HELP! I must have my delete button! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

---------------

"Milady," the twins said, coming into view at the door. "They're here."

Haruhi sat up and nodded, wiping away the tears that smudged around her face. "I'm coming," she said and stood up, walking out of the chambers. She doubted that it showed on her face that she was crying, but even if it did show, she didn't care. She didn't really care for much now.

"Hello, Haruhi," a blond smiled at her when she walked into the hallway. The Shadow-King (she couldn't say or even _think_ his name anymore… after what he did… how could she?) was sitting at his throne, and Tamaki was standing before him. "Kyouya tells me you're quite a fantastic person. This puzzles me, seeing as if you were fantastic, then what would you be doing in a place like this?"

Haruhi glared at the Shadow-King. "I've been asking myself the same question for a few hours now," she snarled, and turned back to Tamaki.

He smiled at her. "I see he's told you the truth," Tamaki smirked to the Shadow-King. "I wonder why it took you so long to finally confess."

"Shut up Tamaki," Kyouya snapped. "Where's your angel?"

"She's coming," Tamaki said, looking to the ceiling, another smile spreading on his face. Haruhi looked up as well to see what he was looking at, and gasped when she a large light illuminating the hall. From the ceiling, A-Haruhi floated down, along with… another Kyouya?

"_What?!_" Kyouya roared, standing up. "_You filthy lying bastard! You said that you were only taking Haruhi!_"

"We are," Tamaki said. "What… you didn't think we'd leave without putting someone in her place, now, did you?"

The Shadow-King growled. "You… you…"

Tamaki shrugged off Kyouya's glare and walked towards D-Haruhi. "Queen of the Shadows," he said, going to his knees, "it is time for you to go to your _real_ home."

D-Haruhi blinked. The other Haruhi was looking pale – very pale – and she looked as sick as a dog with rabbis. Then she looked over to her Kyouya. He was looking at Tamaki with murderous eyes. Then she looked over to the other Kyouya. He was looking around the caves with curiosity and adventure in his eyes. He looked amazed.

Tamaki let out his hand for her to hold. She took it after a moment hesitant, and followed him towards the other Haruhi. She turned back to look at the Shadow-King, and saw that he was looking at her, anger and sadness in his eyes mixed in with each other… anger for Tamaki, and sadness for loosing her.

She walked into Tamaki's back, and turned to pay attention. A-Haruhi was standing in front of her with the look of a bad case of the flu, but she also looked so tired that she was ready to drop.

"Where's the pendant?" Tamaki asked.

She looked over to Tamaki. "What pendant?" Haruhi asked.

"She doesn't know where it is." The Shadow-King walked over to them and took the ring that he had gotten for her off Haruhi's finger, punching it into Tamaki's hand so hard that if he was alive, his hand would have had a hole in it.

Tamaki pulled his hand away from Kyouya's grip and looked at the ring. The jewel was the same colour as the necklace, and it was giving off the same energy. "Well, I must say, Kyouya, you are one of the smartest people in the world. Where did you find it?"

"It was still in her house," he said grimly with the look of murder on his face.

Haruhi put her hand on the necklace that hung on her neck. So that was why she was feeling so much energy inside of her and getting better so quickly!

Tamaki pulled away her hand from the necklace and tried grabbing it, but a fire burst out on the necklace, preventing the angel, a power of love, not hate, to touch it. "Kyouya…!"

"You really think I'm that stupid…?" Kyouya smirked. "I know what game you're playing! She's not really sick." He pulled Haruhi away from the angels and into a hug. "This is all just a game you're playing, Tamaki. I'm not stupid, as you knew in life."

"What are you talking about—?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kyouya laughed, interrupting him. "You put a spell on Haruhi, making them both feel sick and as if the world was forgetting them. I'm not stupid, Tamaki – you should know that by now, or are you still an idiot?"

Tamaki froze. A-Haruhi looked up at him. "Is… is that true?"

"N – n – no," Tamaki hesitated, looking down to his angel. When she looked up at him with large, sad and sick eyes, he moved back a step, shielding his eyes from the cute look on her face. "Fine… You want to know the truth? I did!"

A-Haruhi looked up at him, now shocked. "W – Why would you do that?"

"Because you wanted it so much," he said, going to his knee's to sit next to his Angel. "It's because you wanted to have your other half so much – to see your mother again – that I made your loss faster. The only way to stop it is by having your other half, but I wasn't hoping for Kyouya to find this out. Haruhi, please—" She shoved away from him when he tried putting a hand on her shoulder. "Haruhi…"

"Tamaki, I can't believe you would do that just because of me… this is _me_. I do want my other half, but making me sick and threatening our memories is not how I wanted to get her!" She tried standing and walked towards The Shadow-King and D-Haruhi. "But I will take her by force if I have to," she said, grabbing D-Haruhi's necklace even though it burnt her soul. She connected it to her own necklace and D-Haruhi started screaming in pain and agony. Kyouya tried pulling away his Queen from the angel, but it was done – they were connected. "_No!_" he roared, pulling harder, but nothing could separate them again.

Then the other Kyouya stepped in.

He pulled at A-Haruhi, both Kyouya's with exceptional strength, pulling harder and harder and harder within every second. Tamaki dared enter – he knew what would happen if he lost – Haruhi would torture him – and if he won – Kyouya would torture him – so none-the-less, it was a loose-loose thing.

But they didn't succeed.

D-Haruhi disappeared from The Shadow-King's arms, and A-Haruhi started to glow a bright colour. The two had been connected finally – rightfully.

Haruhi smiled for a moment, but fell to the floor, screaming in much pain. The Shadow-King didn't give a damn. He felt his legs weaken, and fell to his knee's, looking at his hands as he did. He couldn't believe it was over… after everything – it was finally over.

But Haruhi was still screaming, and Tamaki ran to her side. The other Kyouya was looking down at her, then to the Shadow-King. His head had lost all its energy, and he had let it fall down to the floor, his palms face down next to his head. It looked to A-Kyouya that the ground was getting wet… was… was the Shadow-King crying?

"Tamaki, get her out of me!" Haruhi was screaming. "Get her out!"

"_What?_" Tamaki gaped. "You _what…_!"

"Please, get this _thing_ out of me! She's course! She's hot! _She's killing me_!" Tamaki lifted Haruhi up and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down as she held onto her head in pain. She breathed in heavily, but finally cracked. "**_TAMAKI, GET HER THE HELL OUT OF ME!_**"

"But Haruhi—"

"Do it or else your punishment for lying to me will be much worse!" she screamed.

The Shadow-king's head lifted up slowly, his eyes being dried by two wet sleeves. What has happening between Haruhi and Tamaki was completely ignored until then. Then it clicked – his Queen wanted to get out. He still only sat up and watched from his position. _Please, Haruhi,_ he thought to himself. _Please make your way out…_

---------------

**You know what? I'm deciding to make one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get up – I got distracted on msn and on chat sites n shit, n now I have skool, n I haf tones of homework, and I was banned from my computer for a week because I had a fight with my mum and she kicked me out of the house because of CHOCOLATE COOKIES in my room! I mean, seriously, that was it! and a couple of clothes here and there… lol **

**Anyway, so, yes, that's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and next chapter will be up soon – if not by the end of the weekend, then next week – SORRY! **

**OOH!! I GOT THE FRUITS BASKETS 3, 4, 5, 6 BOOKS FROM THE LIBRARY!! YAY!! GOTTA READ THEM SOON!!**

**--------------- **

**Random Note: At school, I actually understood science, and so I told my friend about it, n shes like, "yeah, that's good" n im like, "how sad is that…?" **

**And today, I went to my friends house, n she said I haf a lebo accent O.o wtf? No1 else seems to think so…**

**N I JUST BOUGHT TIX TO EVANESCENCE ON SUNDAY!! WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! IM SO EXCITED!! WEEEEEEEEEE FUCKING FLOOR SEARS!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And the other day, the moon was huge, right, n we were in the car, me n my mum, n my mums like, "look at the moon! It looks like cheese!" im like, "omg where!" it was just staring me in the face, I swear to god lmfaoo**

**And my frend got stuck in a tree today after I left my frends house lol shes like a bloody monkey lol then she got down n went onto the slide roof n it was too high for her to get down from n so she had to stay up there for half an hour lol soooo funniii **

**Okay, those were my random notes lol. I got a couple of reviews to stop putting them in the middle of the story coz it takes you all off track, so I'm going to stop – but only in the middle! **

**And by the way, what do you guys think will happen next? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LUV YOU ALL!! **

**xoxo **

**amnoying ammii **

**MWAHZ to all reviewers!! **

**((my O's aren't working proply O.o))**


	14. XIV last chapter :C

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything on Ouran. All I own is the plot of this story.)**

**Now, THIS is the last chapter! Sorry for any delay!**

**I've been having dizzy-spells all day today, and I have a total head-ache (since last night I went to the concert – FLOOR SEATS!! WOOT) and so I'm sorry if this becomes a little stupid here… I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! . **

**To people that don't know about this story called Invisible by ****YueGuangKuroneko****, its one of the best things you'd read. I cried about 5 times on the same chapter – lol. They even have a film clip on YOUTUBE. Just search for Invisible and go to the clip that has Kyouya's two large eyes – :P **

**Just for those who are kind of confused, BTW, Kyouya is the angel, and the Shadow-King is… well, the Shadow-King. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Okay, here's the story:) **

**---------------**

**Devils, the Shadow King and a Necklace**

**--------------**

**XIV**

**--------------**

"Please Haruhi I know you have enough strength to do it… I know you do… You can do it!"

Nobody could hear the Shadow-Kings whispers of encouragement to his queen as she tried to push herself out of the angel.

"Please…"

Tamaki had laid his angel down onto the floor as she screamed in agony, the Shadow-King watched in anxiety, and the other Kyouya could only watch in curiosity. He watched as Tamaki started chanting, and as the Shadow-King (his other half) sitting down with large, anxious eyes, watching as Tamaki did… what _was_ he doing? What was it that Haruhi had said only seconds after combining with her other half? "_Get her out of me! Get this vile creature out of me!_" What was she talking about? Did she mean her other half?

Kyouya's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tamaki stop chanting. "It won't work, Haruhi," he said after a moments pause. "She's too deep within your soul… The two halves have connected, and nothing can separate the two anymore…"

"I can't live the rest of eternity like this!" she started crying.

But she froze.

The three males looked down at the girl who was lying down in front of them, eyes widely opened, skin pale as death.

The Shadow-King started to rise. "H… Haruhi…?" He wasn't able to take a single step towards her. Neither was Tamaki or Kyouya. They were all sent flying to the end of the hall by a huge gust of wind and a large ray of light that flew out of Haruhi.

Her eyes closed as her body lifted towards the ceiling, the light shinning brightly throughout all the caves of Hell. Her body turned into flames, and the Shadow-King and Tamaki screamed out her name, even though they were stuck paralysed to the wall. They wanted to run towards her, but their bodies just wouldn't do as they asked it to do.

Her mouth opened as her hand came up to face them. _Be quiet_, she said, only, she didn't say… It was her, but it wasn't her voice. The words had left her lips, but it just wasn't her. The voice was… deep… only, it was… like a child's voice at the same time, but it wasn't… It just changed, but it stayed the same. It sounded more like there were many people talking at the same time, only it was one voice. _Fall. Stay._

Their bodies fell to the floor, but they were still paralysed. They couldn't move a single muscle.

_Listen,_ the voice came again. Their ears were pricked up towards her unintentionally, and they all were forced by a strong, invisible hand to listen to her. First, her flaming head turned to Tamaki. _You… What were you trying to do? Speak._

Tamaki's mouth opened and he took a big breath. He started breathing heavily, and looked at Haruhi. "I find no reason to answer back to you!" he snapped. "Who are you? What have you done to my Haruhi?!"

_**Your** Haruhi?_ She laughed. _Who said anything about her being **yours**?_

"She is mine, and I demand her back!"

She smiled evilly at him and waved her hand towards him. He flew to the ceiling again, hitting his head rather hard. "Good try! I'm immortal! I can't even feel!"

_You may not when I hurt you like that_, she grinned, _but I can hurt you in many other ways, too… _

Tamaki growled. "Try me!"

She lifted her eyebrows humorously. _You really wish to feel hurt? Very well… _Tamaki fell to the floor, and after 10 seconds (she counted), he started screaming. He screamed so loud, you could almost hear him on earth.

"**_STOP IT!_**" he screamed.

She smiled. _Okay,_ she said, and he suddenly stopped screaming.

The Shadow-King was eyeing the beast who had taken over Haruhi's body, and she turned to him after laughing at Tamaki mockingly. _Speak,_ she said.

His mouth gapped open, but before he could take a single breath, he snapped, "_STAY OUT OF MY HARUHI!_"

_Again, I ask, how is she yours?_

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TAKE POSSESSION OVER HER BODY?!" _

_Ooh, please, Kyouya, Kyouya, watch your language. You may be the Shadow-King, but I,_ she said, _am the one who made you to be so. I am the one whom you followed… Don't you remember me? Don't you remember all the great times we had? Don't you remember… the last time I saw you… when I took your life, just as you had taken mine…_

He froze. His eyes widened. "F… Father…?"

She smiled. _You've changed Kyouya. I've missed you since the day you kicked me out of this kingdom. But now… now I'm here to make your death miserable, just the way you made me feel so long ago… _

---------------

**AN: Hey, I know I said I would stop making little AN's, but I just wanted to point out that I was going to make him God, but then I thought "no, the devil would be better instead", but this is an even better idea, ne:) **

**I JUST REALISED THAT THE HITACHIIN TWINS AREN'T HERE!! O.o we'll just say that they were dismissed… okay? (Don't eat me alive…)**

**Ow… I just scratched my hand with my toenails O.o It's bleeding. **

**End of AN…**

---------------

"How can this be…? I never admitted your entrance since the day I kicked you out! I would never let you come back inside! Who gave you any permission to come back into my kingdom?!"

_Well, the person who owes this kingdom, of course, _she chuckled dryly.

"_I _own this kingdom!"

_You never owned this kingdom!_ She snapped. _His Excellence owns this kingdom, and you should never have taken his place anyway!_

"Whom are you talking about?" Kyouya asked. "What do you mean…?"

She chucked again. _I am referring to the Devil himself… This kingdom is his… not yours._

"This kingdom belongs to me!" he snapped. "If this kingdom belongs to the Devil, then why have I got the throne? Why do I set rules? Why have I never even seen him before?"

"I second that," Tamaki snarled. He still breathed heavily, but most of the pain had subsided.

_Excellent questions, son,_ she nodded,_ but why not ask him yourself?_

At that moment, from behind, a burst of flames erupted. The flames were black, and Tamaki pulled back from the eternal darkness. The other half of the Shadow-King couldn't move yet, and didn't think he'd get the chance to until it was finally over… but would it ever be over? That was the question… The Shadow-King looked deep within the flames – they didn't hurt him at all, even if he did look straight into it – and thought he saw a figure inside. He was right. From within, a large man exited towards him. He was only a man. He was nothing more then a man… a single, large man, but size didn't matter to Kyouya. The man's eyes were red. His hair stood up on end, and was red mixed in with gold and black, just like the flame. No, wait, wait… now that Kyouya looked at him more clearly, his hair _was_ a flame!

"_Release_," he said as he walked towards them with a grin on his face, and the three of them fell to the floor, breathing quite heavily. "Good evening, Kyouya, Tamaki, and," he said, turning towards the Shadow-King, "_your majesty_," he mocked, bowing.

The Shadow-King stood up, even though his body was strained in pain, and he looked over to the man and his Queen, who still hovered in the air.

"Release her," he growled.

He nodded. "Of course, _your majesty,_" he smiled, and turned to the possessed body. "Please exit Ms Fujioka's body, Mr Ohtori."

She snickered, and her body fell to the floor, the fire extinguishing as she did… except, not only her body, but another's body… the same body… his Queen's body. A faint ghostly image of his father appeared in the air, but he ignored it.

He ran towards his Queen. "_Haruhi!_" He skidded towards his dark-angel, and held her head into his arms when he got there. He pushed loose bangs away from her eyes as they stay closed. "Haruhi, please, wake up…"

There was a laugh from the man with flames on his head. Kyouya turned a piercing eye to him. "What do you want from me?!" Kyouya yelled at him.

He shook his head. "It's not what I want _from_ you; it's what I want to do _to_ you."

Kyouya glared at him. "What do you mean…?"

The man walked towards him with an evil grin on his face. "You took my kingdom, you took my name, and in return, I'm going to take… you."

Kyouya's eyes widened. He didn't mean… he wouldn't… he _couldn't!_ Could he?

---------------

_Kyouya held his fathers wine glass as he walked away to speak to someone else – someone who was more important than his own son, who had far more important matters to attend to – and waited patiently,. _

_He put his hand into his pocket, producing small silver powders. As his fathers head was turned away, he added some of the spices into the wine glass. He smiled evilly as his father took the wine glass back from him. He took a sip from it and lay the cup back down onto a table near him. _

_Kyouya smirked. Only 5 hours until the poison starts its effects… his fathers' death would be slow, painful, and bring much joy to his son… It would be a night to remember for Kyouya… _

---------------

**Random Question: Do the insides of our elbows have sweat glands? O.o coz I think mine do O.o they're sweating like mad – well, it's probably the weathers fault… Damn Aussie Weather… -.-'' Why can't I live in Turkey with my cuz where there's SNOW and RAIN and WATER TO DRINK?! Oh wait, coz I'm not fully Turkish and my dad would kill me, bring me back, and make me live in Lebanon with my grandparents… O.o **

**I take the "Damn Aussie" thing back… Aussie rules compared to the choices I have to make O.o ((I hate making choices…))**

---------------

The Shadow-King held onto his head in pain, falling next to his Queen, whose eyes were still closed relaxingly. "What… what are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

The man – the true Devil – grinned. "Do you like the way death consumes your soul, slowly, slowly engulfing you whole?" he said, smiling wickedly.

"Stop it," Kyouya shuddered, his head going lower and lower to the ground. Tamaki and A-Kyouya watched in awe, as they saw what would be happening to them so very soon.

He laughed. "Oh, your _majesty_, you crack me up!" he laughed maniacally. "You really think I'd stop it? I told you – it's you I want, and I'm not leaving until I have it."

---------------

_Kyouya looked up in pain. His father was standing before him, his knuckles white and red – white from the way he tensed them – red from the way he was hitting Kyouya. _

"_Father, please, stop it," Kyouya pleaded, laying his head to the floor. "Please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant for anything to happen to our budgets." _

"_Sorry doesn't cut it, son!" he yelled. "Because of you, we will be broke by the end of next year – thanks to you and this 'host club'! Nobody on the face of the planet will want to come to us for medical help anymore because you've disgraced us, and sided along with the Suoh's!" _

"_I didn't mean it in disrespect!" Kyouya yelled back. "You said I should become close with him and his father!" _

_His father kicked him in the ribs. His sister was about to run towards him, but his two brothers held him back. "Fuyumi, don't go," they whispered to her, "or else you'll be feeling the same pain… it's not your problem now – he did it on his own." _

"_But he needs our help!" she screamed, running out of their arms and towards her brother just as her father went in for another swift kick, landing right in front of it. _

---------------

"**_NOOO!_**" Kyouya screamed, his whole body collapsing with a '_thud!_'

Haruhi's eyes opened slowly in pain. Where was she? What was happening? The last thing she could remember was screaming to get out of a lost memory… the memory of her mothers' death.

She sat up slowly, and shook her head. She heard moaning from beside her, and turned to see her King on the floor, squirming in pain. "K… Kyouya?" she blinked.

He didn't look up. He couldn't even see her – heck, he could hardly hear her with all the painful memories.

"Ah, I see your awake, milady," someone said from behind her. She turned around to see a man with a fire burning atop his head grinning wickedly down at her and her King.

She tried standing, but fell to her knees again. Her body was still weak. She looked behind her and saw Tamaki with another Kyouya – though it wasn't _her _Kyouya, she could tell by his clothes that it was the angel (he was wearing a white t-shirt, along with baby-blue jeans). "Who are you?" she asked the man. "What's happening to him?"

"_No, no, no, NO! DON'T HURT HER!_"She turned to her king who was talking randomly – as if talking in his sleep, except more then a dream – a nightmare. "_You can't take her away from me!_"

She turned back to the man. "Who are you?!" she asked again, only this time with more force and aggression.

He smirked. "I am the ruler of this dimension," he replied, bowing. "I am just taking back what was mine from the beginning – until that _monster_-who-isn't-even-worthy-enough-to-call-himself-a-person-from-Hell showed up."

"What do you mean…?" Haruhi asked. Beside her, the Angel-Haruhi stirred as she, too, started to wake.

"I am the ruler of Hell – Humans refer to me as 'the Devil', but I think I am something much more then that… I think I am more like a Hell-God."

"That spot's already taken by Kyouya," she growled. "He owns this place, and you can't take it away from him. It's rightfully his."

He shook a finger in her face. "I'm sorry, dear, but it will be mine again after he's demolished out of life and death. Not a single person will remember him on Earth – and (if I choose to) nobody in Hell or Heaven either."

Her eyes widened. She knew exactly what was happening. She turned to her King and started shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him up from his nightmare that blocked him away from her. "Kyouya, don't give in!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please Kyouya! I heard your encouragements, and I was able to get free from her – I know you can hear me! Please, you're strong! You can do this – I know you can! **_Kyouya…!_**"

---------------

_It was a couple hours after the marvellous night he spent with Haruhi… He woke up and looked up to see his Queen looking sitting beside him, looking to the wall in front of her. "I know you're strong, and you can get out of this dump… But I also know you don't want to. I mean, this is your home," she said, looking around the room, but not down to him. "You would never give it up – I know how it feels. When I tried getting out of my Dad's house after college, I was freaking so much… It was my home for so long… I never wanted to leave it…" _

_She sighed, and looked down at him. He closed his eyes quickly before she could see that he was watching her. She rested her head next to his, looking at his closed eyes and stroked his cheek. "If this is really what you want, then I'd be happy to stay with you… I'll never leave your side… even if it means becoming one with the angels… If that ever happens, I'll force myself to stay here because… because I know it's the right thing to do. I love you, Kyouya, and I always will – no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you…" She planted a soft kiss to his lips as he pretended to be sleeping, and rested her head back on the pillow, falling asleep. _

…_and then another flashback… _

_The Angel had taken hold of her necklace, the ring sitting just atop her own necklace, and joined them together. The two of them started screaming, and Kyouya ran towards them, only to not succeed in separating the two – they were united, and nothing could separate them again… nothing… _

"_I love you, Kyouya," the words pulled into his head again, and she was gone – his Haruhi was gone… He cried – he cried like he never cried before… "Haruhi, I love you too," he cried quietly onto the floor. "I was too late…" _

---------------

He felt soft lips pressed over his own ones, and looked up slowly, tears still rolling over his face, and saw two closed eyes – but he knew exactly who's eyes they were.

"H… Haruhi?" he whispered onto the lips, and her face pulled up. Her eyes were sad, and they looked terrible – tears were also falling from them, just the same as his. Beside her, Tamaki was holding his Angel, stroking her hair softly.

"**_WHAT?!_**" he heard a familiar voice scream – the devils voice. "_How can this happen?!_"

Kyouya sat up slowly, supporting himself up with the help of Haruhi. The two of them were weak, but with his immense power, and her pure soul, their strength was more then enough to beat anything.

"Nothing can break our love," Haruhi said once Kyouya was seated, "not even a memory that fades away. Kyouya and I will always be together, even in Death…"

"You. Will. Stay. Away. From. Us." Kyouya said slowly, quietly, threatening the Ex-Lord of the Underworld. "Till life, shall we part," he smirked.

The devils body went on fire. "_HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME?!_" he roared. "_THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO ME THAT I CANNOT DO THE SAME!_" His body seemed to grow larger as the flames took over his body, and all the Angels moved back, Tamaki pulling his Angel back with him – there was nothing that would make him ever let her go again.

The Devil charged into the two Shadow-Lords, engulfing them in fire, and they disappeared behind the flames from the Angel's eyes. The Devil laughed evilly as he felt the fire burn the two, slowly and painfully erasing memories of them from every mind on the planet Earth.

He stopped laughing, and the look of shock came upon his face.

A large light burst from the fire, and he screamed, the fire in the room growing higher, larger, and dangerously close to the Angels. They pulled back into the wall as the fire burst towards them, almost falling into the wall themselves. They closed their eyes tightly in fear of becoming burnt and finally loosing themselves to the world, but felt the fire moving away from them. Tamaki opened his eyes slowly and saw that the fire was disappearing, and inside, the light still shone, but inside the light, Kyouya and Haruhi were standing proudly, Haruhi with Kyouya's arms over her shoulders as her arms hugged his chest.

"You _will_ stay away from us!" Kyouya shouted, and a piercingly-loud scream shook the caves as the devil disappeared, along with the faint ghostly-image of Kyouya's father.

The two fell to the floor when the fire completely extinguished, breathing very heavily.

Amazingly, Tamaki ran towards them after laying his Queen on the ground again (her eyes had completely opened, and she was in a state of shock). "Kyouya, Haruhi!" he called, falling before them to see how they were. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The Shadow-King looked up tiredly. "What… kind of… stupid question was… that?" he asked, taking deep breaths between every 2-3 words.

"Well, you know me, stupid as a cork," Tamaki smiled to his friend.

Kyouya smiled up. "Just like… high school," he sighed happily, and pulled his Queen into a tighter hug – he never wanted to let her go again.

Tamaki stood up after a couple minutes when his Angel came towards him and when the couple were finally able to breathe again. "We'll be leaving now," he smiled, and turned to the Angel-Kyouya. "Are you coming, Kyouya?"

He blinked. "I thought I'd be staying here, permanently," he said.

Tamaki smiled. "Why would we do that? We need a Kyouya in Heaven, or else it won't be the same ever again," he grinned, letting out a hand to him. A-Haruhi nodded, also smiling at him, although weakly, being held up to her feet by her lover.

Kyouya smiled shocked, and walked towards the two as a light from above engulfed the two Angels. He picked up pace and ran into the light, disappearing with the other two.

"This isn't goodbye, Kyouya, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as all their spirits were lifted up through the ceiling. "I have a feeling we'll meet again!"

"You can count on it," Kyouya murmured as the two waved to the Angels.

When the light had decapitated, Kyouya turned to Haruhi. "I'm… sorry for cheating your death, and for lying to you, and for letting her take you so easily," he said sadly, taking hold of her hand. "Will you forgive me?"

She looked up at him with large eyes. "How can I not?" she asked, kissing him softly. He kissed her back, and thought to himself. _I meant what I said before… I'll never let you go again… I love you, Haruhi, and nothing will ever let me give you away again… You're the one that keeps the light of life burning inside of me stay strong. You're the one that will get me through anything… Haruhi… I love you… _

---------------

**That was the last chapter:) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY:) **

**I know I sure liked writing it :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE LAST CHAPTER!! **

**I'm sorry that Hikaru and Kaoru just disappeared like that in the last chapter… :( and also sorry that there was… nothing of honey and mori :( I don't know what I should do when they're included… **

**To people who read "A poem on Valentines Day," who thinks that I should make it a story…? I have an idea that Haruhi stumbled upon it one day while going through his locker while looking for a book or something (well, that's not what I was thinking at all – I was thinking it would be in his desk or something) or I can leave it a OneShot, and write a new one that I was thinking about… it's also gonna be 'AU' as some people call it… HEY, BUFFY IS A VERY INSPIRATIONAL MOVIE TO WATCH IF U WANNA GET IDEA'S FOR WRITING AU FANFICS!! **

**So, yeah, tell me what you want, but if u want both, your going to have to wait, because then it'll be a chapter for one story every weekend… if I'm even lucky enough… You know what I mean? Like, chapter 2 for the one-shot one week, then the next week it'll be the next story, then the next on the next week, and then the next… etc etc…**

**OKAY!! TIME FOR THE LAST RANDOM NOTES FOR THIS STORY:( I'm going to miss writing this fic so much :( I loved writing it . **

**--------------- **

**Bird: Well, the other day, I was on the bus, right, and we were going to school, and outside on the road, there was this huge pile or… redish stuff… so, as we were passing it, there were feathers sticking out of it, and you could tell it was a bird lol I was laughing so hard, and everyone else was pukeing all over the bus lol it was sooooo funniiiii**

**Ellas melting diary: We were sitting outside at lunch, and I was going through my friends school diary, and I put it on the table in front of her coz she was doing her homework, and 10 minutes later, the bell went, so she picked it up, and the plastic cover was melting all over the diary lol I couldn't stop laughing – even during period 5 n 6 lol**

**Rawans coocoo sex fest: Again, a lunch thing, but we were sitting on the floor, (and ants were walking all over my legs – ACK!!) and my friend dannii was going through my other friend kangaRooRoo's (that's wat I call her) pencil case, and kangaRooRoo was going her English assignment, and so, coz dannii wanted to write on her homework, rawan took the pencil case and put it under the folder, and wen dannii went in to get it, she started going, 'AH AH AH!!' and it sounded so sexual, and then dannii was like, 'GIVE IT TO ME!' and me and my other frend becky were laughing, she was actually crying lol see?? Im a psycho, and I have a strange sense of humor :P**

**Carolines tree-climbing-wanting-to-do-again (I cant think of another name :P): in the last chapter (I cant remember wich), I mentioned my frend went tree climbing, and I forgot to add that her sisters n brother were poking her with sticks and throwing rocks up at her lol anyway, yesterday, she told me that she actually went to her sister and asked her if she wanted to go tree-climbing again lol she said no, unfortunately for cowwii lol**

**Valentines Sun-Baking: my mum went to the beach on Wednesday (valentines day), and she came back, and she was full on burnt like toast, and I was all like, "what a site for my dad on valentines day!" lol my sister cracked up laughing **

**Vanessa's fall: my frend always brings bandaids to skool coz she falls over so much, right, and yesterday, she ran out coz she also hands them out, and wile the bus was coming to pick us up (we always sit across the road and my friend fell over, and on the bus, I was waking every1 if they had tissues and bandaids, right, and im trying to embarrass her, n wen I got a bandaid from some random old lady and a tissue from another random lady, I gave em to her, and I was like, the one day you don't bring any bandaids to skool, u fall over – ur such a clutzz**

**Sister goes WEEE!!: I went to my sisters house yesterday for lunch, and I could smell chicken from outside – I love my sisters chicken, coz she adds all these spices… mmmmm – and I ran into the kitchen and I ran into her and I hugged her and ran around the room in a circle with her in my hands, going 'YAYYYYYY!!!!!' And she was like, "im never making chicken ever again!" lol —grins— **

**I had one more, but I can't remember it now… O.o **

**Newaiz, until I get some reviews, im gonna start writing a new fanfic, and this ones gonna be AU as well, but it's gonna be about the host club going to the zoo one day, and three of the host club members (not saying which, but they're probably all obvious anyway :P) are gonna go into a hyena pit or something (something wild – maybe the tigers:O) and theyr gonna get possessed… that's all im saying, though, but know that there's gonna be contact between my favourite couple :) **

**Woah, this is 8 pages long O.o sorry it's such a long read :D **

**And to those who care, im deleting my Darren shan fanfic, since noone likes it… **

**MAWHZ FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS STORY, AND THANKYOU TUNS FOR READING THIS!! **

**xoxo **

**okay, this is amnoying ammii, signing off for now!! Ta-ta:) **

—**insert television turning off sound here—**


End file.
